Here We Come a Wassailing
by Amandaaa
Summary: Harry se découvre une nouvelle passion: la voix de Draco Malfoy. Et il va tout faire pour pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. Oh, mais bien entendu, son intérêt est purement musical, qu'allez-vous imaginer? HPDM Traduction
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Here We Come A Wassailing

Auteur: Cheryl Dyson

N/T: Bonjour à tous!!! Voici une fic qui m'a énormément plu mais elle est...en anglais! Cheryl a été un ange et m'a donné directement l'autorisation de la traduire en français, donc voilà une nouvelle fic Harry/Draco (on change pas les couples qui marchent!). A l'origine, cette fic était supposée être composée d'une série de 24 drabbles, faites du 1er décembre au jour de Noël, mais fort heureusement, Cheryl l'a rallongé de deux chapitres! C'est ma 1e traduction, elle sera donc peut-être encore un peu maladroite.. Pardon, pardon! Bonne lecture!

****

Harry rentra dans le mur et tendit le bras pour se stabiliser. Il s'y tint un moment afin de récupérer son équilibre. Il était fort possible qu'il aurait dû sauter le dernier verre… ou les quatre derniers. Les fêtes données par le Ministère pour les vacances étaient généralement démentielles, débordantes d'un trop plein d'alcool, de musique forte et de comportements exécrables.

Avec soulagement, Harry s'était détaché d'une blonde collante (dont il ne pouvait plus se souvenir du nom) et était parti à la recherche des toilettes. La soirée se tenait au cinquième étage du bâtiment du Ministère cette année et Merlin seul savait où ils les gardaient.

Après avoir quitté en titubant le troisième couloir en cul-de-sac, Harry s'arrêta au son d'une voix qui chantait. Pas une simple voix, une voix incroyable. Il suivit le son et oscilla dans l'embrasure d'une large salle de conférence faiblement éclairée.

Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un piano et la personne qui en jouait n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson. Et debout à côté d'elle, _chantant_, il y avait Draco Malfoy.

Pendant un instant, Harry songea qu'il était en train d'halluciner. Pourquoi y avait-il un piano dans la salle de conférence ? Et pourquoi est-ce que la voix de Draco Malfoy envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale ?

La voix de Malfoy était enveloppante, merveilleuse, alors qu'il chantait « Good King Wenceslas ». Harry sentit les notes l'assaillir et il se sentit étrangement en paix pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Seule une partie du profil de Malfoy était visible mais il avait presque l'air angélique sous cette lumière adoucie.

Ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère mais Harry voyait rarement Malfoy ; il bossait dans quelque obscur département, Normes du Commerce Magique, ou quelque chose comme ça. A cet étage, se souvint Harry. Ils s'étaient toujours ignorés avec une grande application.

Harry l'étudia subrepticement et fut surpris de constater que Malfoy s'était transformé en un adulte assez séduisant. _Avec une voix extraordinaire_, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement pour lui-même.

Il se glissa sur le côté de l'encadrement de la porte pour échapper aux regards quand la chanson se termina.

« Le roi Wensceslas » commenta Pansy « était Poufsouffle. Possiblement Gryffondor. »

« Peut-être même que ce bon samaritain était un des ancêtres de Potter. »

« Tu avais dit que tu n'allais pas mentionner Potter ce soir ! »

« C'est toi qui as évoqué les Gryffondors » rétorqua Malfoy.

« Mais pas _ce_ Gryffondor, » dit-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu veux chanter maintenant ? »

« Je ne veux pas chanter. »

« Eh bien, tu dois le faire. L'unique fois où je peux entendre ta voix sublime, c'est pendant les vacances après que tu aies bu trop de cidre chaud. Tu vas me faire plaisir. Maintenant, chante « The Holly and The Ivy ». »

Malfoy poussa un soupir mais quand la musique commença, sa voix de baryton s'éleva une fois de plus. Derrière la porte, Harry écouta, oubliant complètement la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté la fête.

Finalement, sa vessie le conduisit loin de la salle de musique improvisée et quand il revint, Malfoy et Parkinson étaient partis. Le piano avait lui aussi disparu, visiblement retransformé en podium dans le coin. Harry rentra chez lui et tenta de réprimer sa déception.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Cheryl Dyson

N/T: j'ignore quel sera mon rythme de parution mais cette fic étant censée être publiée tous les jours, je tenterai de relever le défi de l'auteur et d'en traduire un chapitre par jour :) Au fait, explication du titre: Here we come a Wassailing sont apparemment des paroles tirées d'un cantique de Noël (et également le titre de cette chanson). Le wassailing, c'est aussi et surtout le fait d'aller chanter lesdits-cantiques aux portes d'entrée des gens. Et le titre prend tout son sens dans ce chapitre, quand on voit de quelle manière Harry va tenter d'entendre à nouveau Draco !

Bonne lecture!

****

Le lundi suivant, Harry se trouva une excuse pour rendre visite au département des Normes du Commerce Magique. Il refusa de reconnaître le fait que ça lui avait pris tout le weekend pour penser à cette excuse particulière.

La porte de Malfoy était ouverte et Harry traina dans l'embrasure pendant un moment avant d'entrer. L'endroit pouvait difficilement être qualifié de bureau. C'était encore plus exigu que l'ancien bureau d'Arthur Weasley. Malfoy partageait apparemment ce placard avec quelqu'un d'autre – on avait inséré un deuxième bureau au fond de la pièce alors que celui de Malfoy était plus proche de la porte. Son collègue semblait être un vrai cochon. On avait l'impression qu'un ouragan avait rendu visite à cette partie de la pièce. Il y avait des papiers éparpillés partout.

La moitié de la pièce appartenant à Malfoy était immaculée.

Malfoy remarqua qu'Harry se tenait à la porte. Il ne fit aucun autre signe qu'il avait l'avait vu autre que « McWilliams ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. »

« Je… hum… ne viens pas pour McWilliams » dit Harry. « Je voulais te voir. »

« Moi ? L'Elu me cherche, moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou devons-nous tous nous préparer à affronter l'Apocalypse ? »

« Très drôle. Je travaille sur un cas et j'ai besoin de voir si le suspect a violé des Normes Magiques. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais une copie de l'article dix-sept ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu aller le prendre aux archives par toi-même ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry tira sur une des boucles de son front. « Hum… ouais. En fait, je voulais te demander si tu viendrais chanter aux portes pour Noël avec moi ce weekend. Je veux dire nous. Chanter avec nous. »

Malfoy sourit d'une manière qui lui était particulière, manière qui se révéla suffisante pour envoyer le sang d'Harry se glisser à des endroits où il n'était pas censé se glisser. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il voulait juste entendre Malfoy chanter. Il n'était pas… attiré par lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'aussi ridicule que ça.

« Tu as bu ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit Harry d'un air renfrogné.

« Alors été frappé trop fort sur la tête lors de la dernière mission ? » offrit Malfoy doucement.

Harry commença à remettre en question sa sage volonté à solliciter le blond. « Non. »

« Peut-être une démence héréditaire latente exhumant son horrible tête ? »

« Ecoute, je voulais juste que tu viennes chanter les cantiques de Noël. »

« Absolument pas, Potter. Maintenant, dégage. J'ai du boulot à faire et je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petits jeux, quels qu'ils soient. »

« Il n'y a pas de jeu, Malfoy. Je veux vraiment que tu viennes. » Harry essaya la sincérité.

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de Malfoy était épaisse de suspicion.

Harry s'était préparé à la défiance de Malfoy, au moins. « Parce que je pense qu'il devrait y avoir plus d'interaction et de coopération entre les départements du Ministère. » Quand il s'était entraîné devant le miroir, ça lui avait semblé très logique et presque Hermionesque.

« Ah. Tu me demandes donc ça au nom du Ministère ? »

« Hum… non. Enfin… oui ? » Harry était désorienté et il pédalait dans la semoule sans aucun résultat.

« Ca t'ennuierait de reculer de deux pas, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy en le chassant d'un geste.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais recula immédiatement dans le couloir.

La porte lui claqua au nez.


	3. Chapter 3

Refusant de laisser tomber aussi facilement, Harry rédigea une invitation officielle et l'envoya à Malfoy. Elle lui fut retournée en plusieurs morceaux et jointe à une note composée de trois mots : _Fous le camp_.

Ensuite, Harry essaya de tirer sur quelques ficelles. Il y avait quelques avantages à être le célèbre Vainqueur de Voldemort.

Il lut sur la note suivante de Malfoy: _Merci pour le grand bureau privé. Je n'irai pas chanter des cantiques de Noël avec toi, même si on me rétrograde par la suite en me faisant partager un cabinet avec un Weasley. __Alors arrête de me le demander._

Naturellement, le refus continu de Malfoy ne fit que rendre Harry encore plus déterminé. Il décida que l'unique moyen d'abattre les défenses du Serpentard était de passer plus de temps avec lui. Alors commença pour Harry la poursuite de Draco Malfoy.

« Café, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il traînait en-dehors du nouveau bureau du blond avec deux tasses de café. Il avait attendu que Malfoy arrive au travail. Heureusement, le café était encore chaud. Malfoy recula, ne s'attendant bien évidemment pas à le voir. « Extra large à la noisette mi caféiné avec une pointe de cannelle et beaucoup de chantilly. »

« Pourquoi. Es-tu ici ? » parvint à dire Malfoy en dépassant Harry et en se faufilant dans son bureau.

« Je veux juste être aimable » répondit Harry qui le suivit à l'intérieur. Il posa le café sur le bureau et prit la chaise des invités comme s'il projetait de rester pour un moment.

« Oh oui, cette histoire de coopération interdépartementale et tout le bazar, c'est ça ? » La voix de Malfoy semblait amère.

« Eh bien, oui, et ta pétillante personnalité est un bonus. » sourit Harry d'une manière engageante.

Un instant plus tard, Harry était couvert de café chaud parfumé à la cannelle et à la chantilly.

« DEHORS. »

Harry en conclut que Malfoy n'était pas du matin.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry essaya à nouveau à l'heure du déjeuner. Il déambula dans le bureau de Malfoy et laissa tomber un sac en papier sur le bureau en face d'un blond à l'air irrité. Malfoy se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise avec un soupir et frotta ses deux tempes en effectuant de petits mouvements circulaires avec ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _cette fois-ci _? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être un déjeuner. Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup quitter ton bureau et tu as besoin de manger. »

« Je vois. On ne peut pas avoir un employé du Ministère qui s'évanouit de faim, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Euh… non. Je pensais juste que tu aurais peut-être faim. »

« Merci. Va-t-en. »

« Tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir ? »

« Non. Je projette de le lancer droit dans la poubelle à l'instant où tu sortiras. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux. Pourtant, c'est dommage de gâcher du Cioppino de chez Madame Lucidora. C'est plutôt bon. »

Après ça, Harry sortit en souriant. C'était statistiquement impossible que Malfoy jette ce plat. Apparemment, c'était son préféré. Harry avait arraché cette information de Pansy Parkinson la nuit précédente, avec tout un véritable catalogue des préférences de Malfoy. Pas que ça ait été facile. Parkinson avait exigé un dîner à Tokyo, un dessert à Stockholm et une danse à Paris. Harry était épuisé et il avait entendu assez de potins pour ses six prochaines vies.

Il fit suivre le déjeuner par un cadeau qu'il plaça stratégiquement sur le bureau de Malfoy quand le blond en sortit pour un moment. La secrétait hors du bureau de Malfoy était assez conciliante et elle lui rendait compte de chaque mouvement de Malfoy. Bien sûr, c'était aussi possible qu'elle aimait juste regarder le Serpentard.

Elle ricana depuis l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'Harry posa le paquet sur le bureau de Malfoy. « Oooh, c'est une bouteille de vin ? Que c'est romantique. Ca fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ? »

Harry se redressa dans un sursaut de surprise et la fixa. « Quoi ? »

« Oooooh, vous en êtes encore à la phase de lui faire la cour ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure étouffé.

« Euh… Miss Kelly… »

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, Auror Potter ! Je ne le raconterai jamais ! Je dirai juste que si vous l'aimez bien, vous devriez suivre votre cœur. Vous feriez un couple tellement mignon. Je pense que vous assoupliriez certains de ses côtés et il… eh bien, il serait magnifique à votre bras, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Elle lui adressa un soupir heureux mais avant que Harry puisse rectifier quoi que ce fut, elle tressaillit dans un halètement d'alerte. « Oh, il arrive ! Vous feriez mieux de vous sauver! »

Harry s'enfuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Harry apparut le matin suivant, apportant consciencieusement du café une fois de plus, Malfoy lui lança un regard furieux.

« D'accord, Potter. Si tu acceptes de DEGAGER, alors j'accepterai d'aller chanter des cantiques de Noël avec toi. »

Harry cligna des yeux avec étonnement. Il ne s'attendait en fait pas du tout à ce que le blond capitule.

« Cependant, j'ai quelques conditions. Un. Tu vas quitter ce bureau et tu ne reviendras pas. Plus question de m'apporter des cadeaux. Les gens commencent à parler, poussés sans aucun doute par cette Poufsouffle excessivement romantique à l'extérieur – _arrêtez d'écouter aux portes Miss Kelly !_ Deux. Je n'irai pas chanter avec un groupe de tes irritants amis Gryffondor. J'irai seulement avec toi. Pas de Granger. Pas de Weasley. Pas de Longbottom. Supporter ta présence sera plus qu'assez. »

Harry était si enthousiaste qu'il posa les tasses sur le bureau et acquiesça avidement aux conditions de Malfoy.

Le blond n'avait pas fini.

« Trois. Je ne chanterai pas plus de quatre foutues chansons et ensuite je rentrerai chez moi et tu me laisseras tranquille pour le reste de l'année. Et par là, j'inclus l'année à venir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Dix chants. Et je te paierai un verre après. »

Malfoy lui lança un autre regard furieux. « Quatre. »

« Dix. »

« Cinq chansons, pas de verre. »

« Sept chansons, un verre et un dîner. »

A l'extérieur du bureau, il entendit Miss Kelly pousser des cris aigus.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de marchander avec un Gryffondor. »

« J'ai quasiment été envoyé à Serpentard, » dit Harry d'un ton joueur.

Malfoy roula des yeux. « Oui, je le croirai le jour où Méphistophélès passera une commande pour des moufles. Tu as été tellement subtil lors de ton enquête sur moi. »

« Je n'enquêtais pas. Je voulais simplement que tu viennes chanter avec moi pour Noël. »

« En enquêtant sur moi. Peu importe, Potter. Ton vœu est exaucé. Mes conditions sont : d'abord un dîner au restaurant de mon choix, cinq chants de Noël dans le voisinage de ma préférence et pas de verre par la suite. »

« Je suis d'accord pour le dîner mais je veux six chansons et tu dois laisser l'option du verre ouverte. »

« Seulement si tu acceptes de rester loin de moi jusqu'au 31 décembre de l'an prochain. »

« D'accord, même si j'espère que tu changeras d'avis à propos de la dernière condition. »

« Dans tes rêves, Potter. Maintenant, pars. Mais je garde le café. »

Ressentant un curieux mélange de satisfaction et de malaise, Harry partit docilement.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous! Pardon pour cet immense retard, le site refusait de me laisser télécharger mes chapitres! Heureusement, tout est enfin rentré dans l'ordre aujourd'hui!

Enjoy :)

***

Ce samedi-là, Harry était une vraie boule de nerfs. Il changea de vêtements huit fois pour finalement craquer et se rendre chez Madam Maulkins pour une aide professionnelle. Il se sentit un peu mieux à l'idée de rencontrer le Serpentard une fois qu'il fut vêtu d'une robe vert forêt ornée de broderies noires. Un doux pantalon noir et un pull de cachemire blanc complétait sa tenue. Une petite branche de houx pendue à sa poche rajoutait la parfaite touche du charme de Noël. Harry se sentit comme neuf quand il se regarda dans le miroir.

Avec un peu de chance, Malfoy serait impressionné. Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, se demandant pourquoi il se souciait autant de ce que Malfoy pensait. Il voulait juste entendre ce mec chanter.

Malgré tout ça, Harry avait douze minutes d'avance en arrivant au restaurant où ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se rencontrer.

Il fut poussé par derrière par un fort coup de coude le frappant dans les côtes.

« Je vois que tu as utilisé tes aptitudes supérieures d'Auror pour trouver l'endroit » dit Malfoy sournoisement. Harry poussa un soupir, sentant soudain que ça pourrait être une très longue nuit. Malfoy continua, « Peu importe, on ne reste pas là. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu étais d'accord pour le dîner… ! »

« C'est bondé et je refuse d'attendre, même pour de la nourriture de Chez Gaston. Viens, on va aller autre part. » Après ça, Malfoy se pencha plus près et enveloppa ses deux bras autour de la taille d'Harry, contact intime qui lui fit pousser un couinement. Le souffle de Malfoy était chaud dans son oreille quand il lui dit : « Tiens-toi, Potter. »

Harry sentit le déchirement d'un transplanage et il aurait chancelé si Malfoy ne l'avait pas tenu si fermement. Ils avaient fait un long trajet. Il se poussa loin du blond ; le fait qu'il soit si proche avait un effet étrange sur les sens d'Harry. Et, bon sang, quelle eau de Cologne est-ce qu'il portait ? C'était ridiculement érotique.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry alors que les bras de Malfoy retombaient. Les environs n'étaient étrangement pas familiers et la chaleur était presque étouffante.

« Bangkok. »

« Bangkok. Tu m'as amené en Thaïlande. »

« C'est le seul endroit qui peut préparer un shabu-shabu décent. Viens. Et ne m'embarrasse pas. Au moins, tu as l'air décent. »

**Note de l'auteur, Cheryl Dyson** : Oui, je réalise que le shabu-shabu n'est pas de la nourriture thaïlandaise mais il y a un restaurant à Bangkok appelé Chan's qui se spécialise en shabu-shabu, donc faites confiance à Draco pour le trouver.


	7. Chapter 7

Le dîner fut étonnamment plaisant. Plutôt que de s'offenser de l'attitude pompeuse de Malfoy (non seulement parlait-il la langue locale comme un natif mais il avait également lâché le nom de plats exotiques et forcé le chef à préparer de la nourriture qui n'était pas sur le menu), Harry s'en amusa et, assez franchement, fut impressionné. Son propre changement d'attitude l'étonna.

C'était vaguement possible qu'au lieu d'être un trou du cul arrogant, Malfoy voulait simplement se montrer meilleur qu'Harry dans un domaine. C'était peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait toujours désiré. Harry testa sa théorie.

« Tu es incroyable, » dit-il et il vit les yeux argent s'élargir de surprise puis se rétrécir suspicieusement. Harry sourit. « Je suis sincère. Merci de m'avoir amené ici. »

Malfoy regarda ailleurs et but une rapide gorgée de sa boisson avant de marmonner, « De rien. »

Harry avait l'estomac agréablement rempli lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant. Il avait évité de consommer de l'alcool, préférant plutôt profiter de la compagnie de Malfoy sans obstacle.

« Alors. Où est-ce que tu projettes de m'emmener chanter ? Pas dans un village abandonné, j'espère ? »

Malfoy haussa les sourcils. « Voilà une idée intelligente, Potter. C'est Granger qui y a pensé pour toi ? »

Harry ne fit que sourire. « Une fois tous les trente-six, j'essaie de réfléchir par moi-même. »

Malfoy lui sourit en retour et Harry cligna des yeux. L'expression semblait sincère et elle éclaira merveilleusement ses traits.

« Je le croirai quand je le verrai. Prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête et retint sa respiration quand Malfoy se rapprocha à nouveau et l'enveloppa dans une autre étreinte. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi il était nécessaire de le tenir si fortement quand ils transplanaient mais Malfoy jeta son sort avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui poser la question.

Ils apparurent dans un quartier tranquille bordé d'arbres sans feuilles. Malfoy relâcha Harry immédiatement mais l'attrapa à nouveau quand après un pas, Harry tomba presque sur les fesses lorsque son pied glissa sur une plaque de glace.

« Attention là, Potter. Nous ne voudrions pas que le destructeur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit emporté par un peu d'eau glacée. »

« Tu ne le voudrais pas non plus ? » demanda Harry stupidement, distrait par la sensation des bras de Malfoy le tenant pour la troisième fois de la nuit. Le blond le redressa, puis s'éloigna une fois de plus. Il ignora la question.

« Allons nous débarrasser de cette histoire de chants de Noël, » dit Malfoy et il remonta la série de marches de béton glissantes de glace d'une étroite maison dotée d'une porte rouge. Harry regarda les alentours avec curiosité, ne reconnaissant ni la maison ni le voisinage.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy sonna à la porte, porte qui fut ouverte quelques moments plus tard par une personne qu'Harry avait espéré ne jamais revoir.

« Bonjour, Rita, » prononça Malfoy d'un ton ronronnant.


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant un moment, le corps d'Harry se rigidifia sous le choc. L'expression du visage de Rita Skeeter devait refléter la sienne; son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

« Draco Malfoy », dit-elle en se remettant du choc plus rapidement qu'Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici avec… lui ? »

« Nous chantons des cantiques de Noël aux portes des gens, très chère madame. Dans le but de répandre l'esprit de Noël et… quoi d'autre, Potter ? La bonne volonté entre les départements ou une merde dans ce genre ? »

Harry ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour parler. Heureusement, Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir ce problème.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez entendre ? Je ne peux pas répondre de la voix de Potter alors il vaudrait mieux faire simple. »

« Vous chantez des _cantiques _? » demanda-t-elle sceptiquement. Ses doigts tressautèrent nerveusement, et Harry sut qu'elle mourait d'envie de s'emparer de sa plume et de cracher quelque histoire venimeuse sur le fait qu'Harry Potter chantait des cantiques de Noël avec un ancien Mangemort. Il décida de lui rendre la tâche facile.

Il s'avança d'un pas et passa un bras autour des épaules de Malfoy, un sourire collé au visage. « Exactement. Joyeux Noël, Rita. Devrait-on chanter « Deck the Halls » ? Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir avec celle-là. »

Il sentit Malfoy se raidit et s'autorisa un moment de satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir finalement surpris le blond. Ca ne dura pas longtemps : Malfoy entoura la taille d'Harry de son bras et l'attira plus près de lui.

« Quelle idée fabuleuse, Harry », susurra-t-il.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de faire un commentaire, Malfoy commença à chanter. Sa voix fantastique laissa Harry sans voix aux premières paroles mais un coup de coude le fit joindre le refrain. « _Fa la la la la, la la la la !_ »

Rita les fixa comme si on l'avait stupéfixée. Harry songea qu'ils semblaient plutôt bons tous les deux. Sa voix était légèrement plus grave que le riche baryton de Malfoy et la chanson était assez simple pour qu'il réussisse à ne pas la massacrer.

Quand la dernière note s'éteignit, Rita frappa dans ses mains comme un enfant. Son visage s'était éclairé et elle ressemblait à un être humain et non plus à ce cafard en quête de ragots qu'Harry avait toujours connu.

« C'était magnifique ! » cria-t-elle. « Une autre ! »

Malfoy secoua la tête. Son bras tenait toujours la taille d'Harry sans toutefois la serrer et celui d'Harry était toujours drapé autour des épaules de Malfoy.

« Désolée, chère madame, ceci est un engagement limité. Nous avons d'autres personnes à combler de notre brio. Joyeux Noël ! »

« Joyeux Noël ! » répondit-elle avec ce qui parut être un gloussement.

« Joyeux Noël » dit Harry, d'une humeur magnanime provoquée par l'agréable souvenir chaleureux de la voix de Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Malfoy les fit transplaner. Ils apparurent devant un cottage solitaire en haut d'un précipice rocheux.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une voix décente, Potter », dit Malfoy d'un ton taquin.

A la grande déception d'Harry, son bras retomba alors qu'il se traîna sur le chemin de gravier.

« Ouais, enfin, elle ne sera jamais comparable à la tienne. »

Malfoy s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder dans un sourire presque enfantin. « Tu aimes ma voix ? »

Harry éclata presque de rire. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait récemment seulement pour réentendre cette voix ? Encore que Malfoy ignorait tout ça.

« Peut-être. Je te le dirai quand on en aura terminé. Où sommes-nous ? »

« Chez Goyle », dit Malfoy, et il toqua.

_Goyle_. Harry grogna. De mieux en mieux. Malfoy essayait visiblement de le tuer.

La porte s'ouvrit et la masse de Goyle bloqua la quasi-totalité de la lumière du feu de cheminée derrière lui.

« Draco », dit-il plaisamment, avant de froncer les sourcils en apercevant Harry. Sa voix se refroidit. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Potter et moi venons chanter. »

« Chanter », répéta Goyle.

« Oui. Quel chant de Noël voudrais-tu entendre ? »

« Tu ne chantes que pour Pansy. »

« Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. » dit Malfoy brusquement.

Goyle prit un air renfrogné, puis soupira. « Jingle bells. »

Harry grogna intérieurement et se joignit à Malfoy à contrecœur quand le blond entama la chanson de Noël qu'Harry préférait le moins.

Goyle les regarda sans afficher une seule expression, ne se joignant même pas à eux sur le refrain. Harry se demanda si l'homme s'était fendu d'un sourire durant la dernière décennie, à part en regardant des petits animaux se faire torturer.

Quand les ultimes notes de la chanson moururent, Malfoy encercla la nuque d'Harry de son bras et dit d'un air détaché, « Au fait, Greg, Harry est mon copain, maintenant. »

Harry se renfrogna et émit un son de protestation mais sa voix fut étouffée par le bras de Malfoy qui couvrait sa bouche d'une façon stratégique. Goyle roula des yeux.

« Quelle putain de surprise, » murmura-t-il. « Salut, Draco. Potter. »

Il recula à l'intérieur et ferma sa porte. Le poing d'Harry atteignit le ventre de Malfoy mais le blond ne sembla pas le sentir – il rigolait, mais il relâcha Harry, qui se recula en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je m'amuse. Oh, relax, Potter. Tu sais bien que ce sera à la une de tous les journaux demain, grâce à notre visite à Rita. »

« Tu es démoniaque. »

Malfoy se calma, puis soupira. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je nierai tout. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, ton immaculée image de marque ne sera pas souillée. »

Après ça, il attrapa le poignet d'Harry avant de les faire transplaner.


	10. Chapter 10

« Tu sais, tu n'as besoin de te comporter comme un abruti tout le temps » dit Harry en arrachant son bras à celui de Malfoy. Il regarda les alentours avec curiosité. Ils étaient dans une partie de Londres plus ancienne, qui ressemblait à Grimmauld Place. Les maisons étaient hautes mais étroites, construites pour la plupart de brique et de vieille pierre.

« D'après toi, je suis constamment un abruti. »

« Et comment tu le saurais ? C'est la première fois qu'on passe du temps ensemble qui ne soit pas dépensé à se disputer. »

Malfoy ne fit que rouler des yeux.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry hargneusement, agacé du fait qu'ils étaient repassés à cette vieille habitude qu'ils avaient de se lancer des piques.

« Chez Kingsley. »

« Kingsley ? Tu sais où Kingsley habite ? » Harry était presque soufflé. _Lui-même_ ignorait où le Ministre vivait. Par quel foutu moyen est-ce que Malfoy était au courant ?

« Honnêtement, Potter. Je pensais qu'en tant qu'enfant chéri et tête d'affiche du Bien, de la Vertu et du Ministère, tu aurais été invité aux dîners qu'il donne tous les dimanches. »

« La ferme, Malfoy », dit Harry, en déchargeant sa frustration. Il ouvrit brutalement le portail de fer travaillé et fut encore plus énervé lorsqu'il s'ouvrit dans un glissement silencieux au lieu de cet horrible grincement commun à la plupart des portails en fer rouillé. Il remonta l'allée de béton avec fureur.

Ce fut l'épouse de Kingsley qui répondit à la porte et elle sauta immédiatement sur Harry, donnant foi à pratiquement tout ce que sortit Malfoy. Harry refusa de regarder le blond. Il n'était pas d'humeur à voir le rictus familier que ses lèvres parfaites arboraient.

Mrs Shacklebolt se dépêcha d'aller chercher Kingsley, qui se tint à la porte, figure imposante qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air impressionné. « Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous deux faites ici… ensemble ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que je suis certain que n'importe quelle plainte peut attendre jusqu'aux heures de bureau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous plaindre, nous venons juste chanter des cantiques. Pour Noël, » dit Harry lamentablement.

Kingsley ne dit rien.

« Chanter ? » l'incita Malfoy. « Des sons provenant du diaphragme, traversant le larynx, et sortant par la langue et les lèvres d'une manière plaisante ? Vous comprenez ? De la musique ? »

« La ferme, Malfoy, » dit Kingsley.

Harry se demanda distraitement combien de fois par jour le blond entendait ces mots. _Beaucoup_, paria-t-il.


	11. Chapter 11

« Oh, je trouve que c'est tout simplement adorable ! » s'écria Mrs Shacklebolt. « Connaissez-vous Silver Bells ? »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil en direction d'Harry qui hocha de la tête avec courtoisie. Ils débutèrent la chanson et, en dépit de son agacement, Harry sentit le sort puissant de la voix de Draco atténuer sa tension. Apparemment, elle eut le même effet magique sur Kingsley qui autorisa sa femme à se blottir sous son bras et se pelotonner contre lui avec bonheur. Le ministre parut presque perplexe en les regardant.

« Joyeux Noël, monsieur le ministre. Madame la ministre, » dit Malfoy quand ils eurent terminé. Elle rit.

« Si vous commencez à vous battre, tous les deux, laissez-moi en-dehors de ça » les prévint Kingsley.

« On s'entend splendidement bien ce soir, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » Malfoy encercla le cou d'Harry de son bras et tapota sa joue de son autre main. Harry se demanda quel sort il pourrait lui lancer sans que Kingsley ne le remarque.

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy. Potter. »

« 'Nuit, monsieur le ministre, Mrs Shacklebolt. » réussit à prononcer Harry même si le bras de Malfoy menaçait de lui couper sa ration d'air. La femme du ministre les enlaça avec joie mais finalement, Kingsley fut capable de l'attirer à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte sur eux.

Harry échappa à l'étreinte étouffante de Malfoy en le secouant. « Okay, Rita Skeeter et Goyle, je comprends ; parce que tu me détestes. Mais pourquoi Kingsley ? »

« C'est notre patron, Potter. On devait forcément lui rendre visite. Ne peux-tu pas imaginer sa peine et son chagrin si Rita Skeeter lui avait dit qu'on était allé chanter des cantiques chez elle mais pas chez lui ? Il en aurait été dévasté. »

Harry soupira lourdement et se retourna sur lui-même sur un talon pour redescendre l'allée. Il commençait à réaliser que toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'une très mauvaise idée.

« Où vas-tu, Potter ? » l'appela Malfoy. « Tu projettes de marcher jusqu'à notre prochaine destination ? »

Harry s'arrêta et regarda le blond de travers quand il fit un pas vers lui. « Jusqu'à présent, nos destinations ont vraiment laissé à désirer. »

Malfoy rit. « Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne suis pas fair-play, Potter. Ton présumé côté Serpentard est désespérément submergé par celui Gryffondor. » Il soupira. « Allez, je promets que notre prochain arrêt ne te bouleversera pas. »

Harry lui glissa un regard oblique, suspicieux, mais il autorisa Malfoy à lui empoigner les poignets une fois de plus en se demandant distraitement ce qui était arrivé aux étreintes serrées. Est-ce que ça avait fait partie d'un jeu ?


	12. Chapter 12

Pour une fois, Harry reconnut la maison devant laquelle ils apparurent. Il fixa Malfoy avec surprise mais le Serpentard sonnait déjà à la porte. Un carillon de Noël résonna à l'intérieur de la petite maison.

La porte s'ouvrit prestement et un petit garçon laissa échapper un cri aigu de plaisir. « Cousin Draco !!! » Il se lança dans les bras de Malfoy et Harry en laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Il lui fallut un sourire de Malfoy pour lui faire fermer la bouche dans un claquement.

Andromeda Tonks apparut derrière son petit-fils et sourit à Malfoy. « Coucou, Draco ! »

« Bonsoir, tante Drommie. Je suis sûre que tu connais Harry Potter. »

Elle avança d'un pas et s'empara des mains d'Harry. « Bien sûr que je connais le parrain de Teddy. Rentrez vous mettre à l'abri du froid, tous les deux. »

« Peut-être un moment, » dit Malfoy et il autorisa Teddy à le traîner à l'intérieur. Il sourit à Harry qui se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête mais suivit tout de même, heureux qu'il était de voir Teddy et Andromeda.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène jusque ici ? » demanda Andromeda en se dirigeant vers une table où une théière en argent se trouvait près de tasses d'aspect solide regroupées tout ensemble.

« Harry et moi chantons pour Noël. »

Andromeda observa une pause, la théière toujours en train de verser. « Chanter ? »

« On a reçu ce genre de réaction toute la soirée », expliqua Harry et il s'extirpa de ses robes avec gratitude. Teddy se jeta sur Harry et l'enlaça dans une forte étreinte.

« Vous m'avez ramené des cadeaux ? » réclama-t-il.

« Teddy, je t'ai ramené tes cadeaux la semaine dernière. Ils sont déjà sous le sapin. »

Teddy bouda. « J'en veux plus. »

« Teddy, » l'admonesta Andromeda. « Comporte-toi encore une fois de cette façon et je renvoie illico ses cadeaux à Harry ! »

Teddy prit un air penaud et ses cheveux anciennement verts tournèrent au brun. « J'suis désolé, » dit-il. « T'as pas besoin de me donner de cadeaux, Harry. »

« Ce soir, nous sommes là pour vous chanter quelque chose, Teddy, » dit Malfoy. « Quel chant de Noël aimerais-tu entendre ? »

« Jingle Bells ! » hurla Teddy en sautant sur place avec excitation.

« Oh, Godric, je t'en prie non, » dit Harry dans un grognement.

Teddy le regarda, sourcils froncés. « Tu n'as pas vraiment l'esprit de Noël, Harry, » lui dit-il d'un ton de reproche, quittant son côté et s'agrippant à Malfoy.

« Frosty the Snowman ? » suggéra Andromeda.

« Frosty the Snowman ? »

Malfoy regarda Harry avec confusion apparemment, Frosty ne faisait pas partie du répertoire du sang-pur. Il sourit et débuta la chanson. Malfoy le rattrapa rapidement au refrain. Il inventa également de nombreux couplets ridicules qui firent bientôt exploser Teddy de rire.

Même Harry souriait quand ils terminèrent. Il regarda Malfoy d'un nouvel œil. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un côté aussi taquin et décontracté.

« Et les enfants pleurèrent quand le bonhomme de neige mourut… » chanta Malfoy et Teddy se tint le ventre de rire.

« C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe ! » cria le garçon avec joie.

« Ben, il fond, non ? »

Teddy acquiesça et rigola.

« Un bonhomme de neige ferait un ami abominable, » expliqua Malfoy, en tenant le petit garçon près de lui et en s'agenouillant à son niveau. « Tu ne pourrais jamais t'asseoir sur ton lit avec lui et classer les dragées de Bertie Crochue. Et tu l'imagines jouer au Quidditch ? Il tomberait du balai dans une roulade ! »

Harry songea que Teddy riait tellement qu'il était sur le point de se blesser. Andromeda soupira.

« Draco, un grand merci pour me l'avoir excité comme ça. Il ne va pas s'endormir avant minuit. »

Malfoy sourit. « Mais de rien, tante Drommie. »

« Drommie, » répéta Teddy et il ricana sous cape.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour les petits garçons, » dit-elle d'un ton acide. Teddy se calma instantanément.

« Je suis désolé. Je serai sage. »

« On doit y aller de toute façon, Teddy, mon chéri, » dit Malfoy.

« Oooooh ! »

« Viens nous faire un câlin. »

Teddy ouvrit grand les bras, les jeta autour du cou de Malfoy et le serra très fort. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Teddy abandonna Malfoy et courut vers lui pour lui offrir le même traitement. Il tint son filleul serré contre lui pendant un moment.

Malfoy enlaça Andromeda et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Joyeux Noël, ma tante. »

« Joyeux Noël, Draco. » Elle le relâcha et se pencha au-dessus de Teddy pour enlacer Harry. « Joyeux Noël, Harry. »

Il la tint contre lui et Teddy s'échappa en se tortillant : « Harry, fais un câlin à cousin Draco aussi, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Andromeda le lâcha et sourit à son petit-fils. « Teddy. »

« Câlin, câlin, câlin ! » réclama Teddy.

« Oui, votre majesté, » dit Malfoy et, rapidement, il fit deux pas et enveloppa Harry dans une forte étreinte. Harry se tendit un moment puis agrippa le blond étroitement avec détermination.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry, » dit Malfoy dans un souffle chaud qui chatouilla l'oreille d'Harry.

« Joyeux Noël, » répéta Harry. Il laissa ses lèvres frôler la nuque de Malfoy dans un éclair d'audace. Si le blond voulait jouer à ce genre de jeux, Harry était prêt à tout donner et à rétorquer.


	13. Chapter 13

Ils se tinrent un peu plus longtemps que ça ne semblait nécessaire, jusqu'à ce qu'Andromeda s'éclaircisse la gorge et dit : « Arrêtez d'essayer de vous étouffer et de vous éliminer l'un l'autre. C'est l'heure de dormir pour Teddy. »

Avec un brin de réticence, Harry relâcha Malfoy qui lui sourit. Malfoy rassembla ses affaires et Harry remit ses robes d'hiver. Après avoir dit au revoir à Andromeda et Teddy, ils ressortirent dans le froid. Au moment où la porte se referma sur eux, Malfoy se tourna vers Harry et retint Harry dans une autre étreinte, le surprenant tellement qu'il s'immobilisa.

« Plus que deux, Potter, » dit Malfoy et il les fit transplaner tous les deux.

Ils apparurent un paysage profondément enterré sous la neige et Harry nota distraitement que de légers flocons tombaient régulièrement. C'était quelque peu difficile de se concentrer quand Malfoy le tenait si près de lui. Il inclina sa tête vers l'arrière et se rendit compte que Malfoy l'étudiait. Harry regarda avec intérêt la neige commencer à se rassembler sur les cheveux platine.

Rapidement, ses lunettes se dotèrent de pois de neige fondue, rendant sa vision floue. Malfoy le relâcha et s'empara des lunettes d'Harry des deux mains. Harry le regarda faire, un curieux nœud dans l'estomac, tandis que le blond jetait un sort et remettait les lunettes d'Harry à leur place.

« Voilà. Imperméable aux éléments. Pour un Auror, tu ne sembles pas connaître beaucoup de sorts pratiques. Je commence à penser que tu aurais besoin d'un gardien. »

« Tu te portes volontaire ? » sortit Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il sentit ses joues rougir.

Malfoy le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pense à jeter un sort qui autoriserait le sol à s'ouvrir et l'avaler ; mais alors un sourire se forma sur les fascinantes lèvres de Malfoy. « Je pourrais bien y penser, » dit-il d'une voix basse qui provoqua une sensation tiède et peu familière de relâchement quelque part dans l'estomac d'Harry.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il pour les ramener sur un terrain plus familier. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait _à flirter avec Malfoy_ ?

Le blond fit un pas en arrière et commença la montée d'une allée couverte de neige. « Tu verras bien, » dit-il énigmatiquement.

Harry soupira. Il savait pertinemment d'après cette note dans la voix de Malfoy qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse. Il suivit le blond aussi lentement que possible mais Malfoy attendit patiemment qu'Harry le rejoigne sur le porche avant de sonner à la porte.

Harry se prépara mentalement mais la porte eut l'air de s'ouvrir de sa propre volonté.

Malfoy dit : « Annonce-nous s'il te plaît, Tombo. »

Ce ne fut que lorsque la créature minuscule disparut qu'Harry remarqua que c'était un elfe-de-maison. Il râla en son for intérieur. Excellent, ils étaient dans la maison d'un sang pur.


	14. Chapter 14

Un visage pâle apparut à la porte et Harry soupira presque de soulagement. Il ne s'était pas en toute conscience attendu à un ancien Mangemort rancunier, mais ça avait été une possibilité. Mais, encore une fois, Pansy Parkinson se plaçait probablement dans cette catégorie.

« Draco. Quelle plaisante surprise. » Ses yeux sautèrent sur la silhouette d'Harry et elle éleva un sourcil. « Et Potter également. Que c'est intéressant. Vous êtes là pour une partie à trois? »

« Dans tes rêves, ma chère. En fait, Potter m'a convaincu de chanter aux portes pour Noël et je savais que tu aurais été terriblement perturbée si nous t'avions négligée. »

« Chanter ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu refuses de chanter, sauf quand tu y es contraint. »

« Les temps changent. » dit Malfoy doucement.

« Les temps changent, » répéta Pansy d'une voix moqueuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert, Potter ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, pas très certain de ce qu'il devait répondre. Est-ce qu'il avait offert quoi que ce soit à Malfoy ? Rien d'autre que de le laisser tranquille pendant une année. Harry fronça les sourcils en se rappelant cette promesse.

« Ne tourmente pas le Sauveur, Pans. Nous sommes ici pour chanter et rien d'autre. Quelle chanson souhaites-tu entendre ? Et invite-nous à nous mettre à l'abri du froid, veux-tu ? »

Elle bouda. « Oh, d'accord. Entrez. »

Quand les yeux de Parkinson le mesurèrent, Harry eut l'impression d'entrer dans le repaire d'un tigre de Sibérie affamé. Un faux mouvement et il serait éviscéré.

« Une boisson, Draco, mon chou ? » elle observa une pause et demanda : « Potter ? »

« Non merci, » répondit Malfoy. « Nous ne restons que pour une chanson. Choisis bien. »

Elle encercla son bras autour de celui de Malfoy et se pencha très près, pressant sa généreuse poitrine contre son avant-bras. Harry sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendre. Pour une raison inconnue, il eut la furieuse envie de l'extirper loin de Malfoy. Elle était comme une tumeur maligne qui pourrait empoisonner le blond.

« Un regard si furieux et venimeux, Potter, » commenta Parkinson d'un ton ronronnant. « On pourrait penser que tu es jaloux. »

« Pansy. Arrête d'ennuyer Potter ou nous partons tout de suite. »

« Okay, okay… Tu sais ce que je veux entendre. »

Malfoy sourit. « Très bien. Va t'asseoir, tu seras mieux à même d'apprécier notre génie. Viens ici, Potter. »

Parkinson relâcha Malfoy et glissa vers le canapé. Harry s'approcha de Malfoy.

« Chestnuts roasting on an open fire… » chanta Malfoy.

Harry le joignit rapidement, bien qu'il fût choqué qu'elle ait choisi une chanson aussi simple et plaisante. Son attitude tout entière parut changer. Elle s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé, arborant un sourire joyeux. Harry régla sa voix afin qu'elle forme un contraste agréable avec celle de Malfoy, enchanté par leurs sons.

Quand les dernières notes moururent, Parkinson se redressa et rit : « Extraordinaire ! Draco, ta voix sonne encore mieux avec celle de Potter ! Imagine. »


	15. Chapter 15

Harry rougit et Malfoy éclata de rire. Harry fut soulagé quand le blond se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, dans l'intention, Dieu merci, de s'en aller, au lieu de rester et d'échanger des insultes à son sujet avec Parkinson pendant toute la soirée. Il le suivit, plus qu'heureux de quitter l'antre de la sorcière aux cheveux noirs. Ils avaient atteint l'entrée quand Parkinson s'éclaircit la gorge avec fermeté.

« Draco, mon cher, » dit-elle dans un ton décidément amusé. Malfoy se retourna et Harry la regarda curieusement. Elle sourit d'une manière retorse et pointa du doigt le dessus de leurs têtes.

Le regard d'Harry s'y déplaça et sa mâchoire tomba quand il vit une gigantesque branche de gui ornée de lumières scintillantes et de colle à paillettes magique. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas dire que… ?

« Ne sois pas prude, Potter, » dit-elle, confirmant ses soupçons. « Allons. »

Harry referma sa mâchoire avec effort et ses yeux rencontrèrent ensuite ceux de Malfoy. Le blond le regardait en souriant à demi ; ses yeux gris tournaient au noir et semblaient briller de défi.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et se demanda s'il avait mis tout ça au point. C'est presque certain. _Saleté de Serpentards_.

Comme cette pensée traversait son esprit, la lueur sembla s'évanouir des yeux de Malfoy et son visage commença à revenir au masque froid trop familier. Le cœur d'Harry sombra et il s'avança résolument. Il savait qu'on le testait, mais par l'enfer, il détestait assister au retour du Prince de Glace. Il commençait à plus qu'apprécier le Malfoy plus doux et plus détendu qu'il avait vu apparaître plusieurs fois au cours des dernières heures.

Harry entoura le visage de Malfoy de se deux mains, pensant à la douceur de la peau entre ses paumes. Les yeux platine de Malfoy s'agrandirent au toucher, mais il ne s'écarta pas quand Harry se pencha en avant.

Les lèvres d'Harry frôlèrent celles de Malfoy aussi tendrement qu'un flocon de neige, s'attendant à demi à ce que le blond le pousse au loin et lui jette un sort, ou lui rie au nez, ce qui aurait pu être pire. Quand cela n'arriva pas, Harry poussa un peu plus fort, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Malfoy. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent, exhalées par leurs nez qui venaient de se toucher. Un parfum enflamma les sens d'Harry et il but ce qui lui avait été auparavant interdit : la senteur et la saveur uniques de Malfoy.

S'enhardissant, Harry écarta gentiment ses lèvres, autorisant la partie la plus sensible de sa lèvre inférieure à se glisser contre celle de Malfoy, allumant un brasier. Dans le même mouvement, il redessina la lèvre supérieure de Malfoy en l'aspirant légèrement.

Bien que ça puisse paraître incroyable, les lèvres de Malfoy bougèrent. Le mouvement sembla ouvrir les portes d'un désir auparavant inconnu. Les dents de Malfoy s'éloignèrent de sa lèvre inférieure et alors leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Harry entendit un grognement étranglé et songea que ça pouvait venir de sa propre gorge. Sa langue glissa sur celle de Malfoy, lui envoyant des étincelles d'électricité dans le sang. Il ressentit le besoin d'explorer chaque iota de l'excellente langue de Malfoy comme elle léchait des points sensibles qu'Harry n'avait jamais découverts.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait plus embrassé qui que ce soit, mais c'était bien plus qu'une émotion contenue. Malfoy embrassait divinement bien.

Le besoin d'air força Harry à arrêter d'assaillir la bouche merveilleuse de Malfoy. Ses mains tenaient toujours fermement le visage de Malfoy. Harry haleta lorsqu'il regarda les yeux de Malfoy, à demi-fermés et ayant l'air légèrement à l'ouest. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes de la salive d'Harry.

_J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy_, pensa Harry sans y croire. Il nota distraitement que les mains de Malfoy entouraient toujours fortement le tissu de ses robes, sur chaque côté de sa taille, comme pour récupérer son équilibre. Malfoy cligna lentement des yeux et Harry pensa qu'il avait besoin d'être à nouveau embrassé, afin que cette incroyable expression demeure sur son visage. Ca ressemblait à un mélange entre de l'émerveillement et de la confusion.

« Bordel, Potter, » dit soudain une voix qui fit s'éloigner précipitamment la tête d'Harry de sa trajectoire. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de Pansy Parkinson. « Autant pour la pudeur. Putain, j'ai besoin d'une douche froide. » D'un sort, elle fit apparaître un éventail en dentelle et le secoua rapidement pour donner l'air de se rafraîchir.

La pression des mains de Malfoy faiblit autour des robes d'Harry et Harry relâcha rapidement son visage, même s'il ne put empêcher ses doigts de tracer les contours de la mâchoire de Malfoy sur la route. Il se força à reculer, mais ne put parvenir à trouver un seul mot d'explication.

« On… ? » La voix de Malfoy était rauque et il toussa une fois avant de se remettre à parler. « On y va, Potter ? »

Harry acquiesça et marcha rapidement vers la porte, soudain terrifié de ce qui allait se passait après… ça. Quoi que ce _ça_ fût.

Harry sortit sans se préoccuper de saluer Parkinson. A ce moment-là, l'impolitesse était le derniers de ses soucis. L'air glacial était une fraîcheur bienvenue pour sa peau brûlante. Harry offrit son visage au ciel et sentit les flocons de neige toucher son visage.

« Tu vas bien, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy derrière lui. Harry ferma les yeux et se demanda comment Malfoy pouvait bouger si silencieusement sur le chemin couvert de glace.

« Je me suis jamais senti mieux, » répondit Harry avec ironie sans baisser la tête ni ouvrir les yeux. « Plus qu'un arrêt, hein ? »

« Oui, » dit Malfoy d'une voix basse. « Prêt ? »

Harry arrêta d'autoriser la neige à s'accumuler sur son visage tourné vers le haut et acquiesça. Il sentit une main forte l'atteindre et agripper son coude. _On en est revenu à ça, alors, hein ?_ pensa-t-il et il regretta la perte des étreintes des transplanages alors qu'ils disparaissaient vers le prochain lieu choisi par Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Ils apparurent dans une rue silencieuse peuplée de hauts buildings qui semblaient avoir été collés ensemble pendant leur construction. À leurs pieds, chacun d'eux était doté d'une minuscule place fermée par une haie en fer blanc. Harry imagina sans peine les identiques et parfaits jardins manucurés qu'ils devaient être en été ; néanmoins, pour le moment, ils contenaient tous des tas de neige similaires et parfaitement informes. L'éclairage faible de la rue luttait en vain pour procurer de la lumière sous les branches pendantes des arbres sans feuilles, lourdes de neige, mais à la place ne mettait en valeur que les épais flocons de neige qui tombaient incessamment du ciel.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry alors que Malfoy se déplaça dans la neige, ses robes noires emportant la poudre blanche traçant un chemin.

« Tu verras. »

Harry soupira et le suivit, un peu déprimé. Il savait que ce serait leur dernier arrêt. Il était peu désireux de voir la nuit se terminer. Ils avaient parlé de prendre un verre par la suite mais il doutait sérieusement que Malfoy fût d'humeur à l'accompagner dans un pub.

Le blond ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa dans l'entrée sombre. « Potter ? »

« J'arrive, » dit Harry et il marcha à travers la neige qui s'agglutinait. Il la sentit s'introduire dans ses jambes de pantalon et refroidir ses tibias. Il secoua ses pieds après avoir grimpé les marches, essayant de se débarrasser de la masse blanche le plus possible.

Malfoy soupira bruyamment et lança un sort qui nettoya et sécha les habits d'Harry immédiatement. Harry retint un commentaire sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'un gardien, étant donné que Malfoy avait refusé de se porter volontaire pour ce job. Il essaya de dissimuler sa déception en se remémorant cet épisode.

Dans l'entrée étroite, les lumières s'allumèrent dès que la porte se ferma. Alors qu'Harry observait dans une surprise émerveillée, l'endroit s'agrandit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans un hall d'une taille d'un manoir, complétée par un chandelier en cristal au plafond. La magie était une chose magnifique.

Malfoy retira ses robes et les accrocha à un porte-manteau tout proche avant de se diriger vers un escalier tournant en marbre. « Viens, Potter. Il y a quelqu'un qui a vraiment besoin d'un chant de Noël. »

Harry enleva ses robes avec une moue de déplaisir. Chez qui est-ce que Malfoy l'avait-il maintenant traîné ? Quelque malade confiné dans son lit ? Ca devait être un proche de Malfoy, autrement, il n'aurait pas accédé si librement à la maison.

_S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas Blaise Zabini_, pensa Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry suivit Malfoy en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Ses pas étaient étouffés par l'épaisse moquette de couleur chocolat. Malfoy passa un certain nombre de portes fermées et marqua un arrêt devant un couloir sombre. Un rapide mouvement de sa baguette alluma plusieurs torches, révélant un mur couvert de portraits et de photographies.

Curieux, Harry s'arrêta à ses côtés et traqua le regard de Malfoy jusqu'à un portrait dans un lourd cadre.

« Joyeux Noël, Severus, » dit Malfoy en chantonnant.

Snape leva les yeux de sa chaise et tourna calmement une page du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il renifla.

« C'est déjà Noël ? »

« Vous savez bien que oui, et c'est aussi le moment du chant de Noël annuel. Et regardez-moi ça ! Cette année, Harry Potter est là pour m'aider. Je suis certain que vous vous souvenez d'Harry? »

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent. « J'avais espéré qu'il n'était qu'une création de mon imagination. »

Malfoy éclata de rire. « Vous êtes amusant, Severus. Harry, Severus adore particulièrement les « Twelve Days of Christmas ». On y va? _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_ »

Harry se joignit à lui, se sentant plus qu'un peu stupide à la pensée qu'il chantait pour un portrait et se demandant vaguement si Malfoy avait ingéré quelque chose chez Parkinson sans qu'il ne le remarque. L'expression de Snape devint de plus en plus acide. Pour son crédit, il faut dire qu'il supporta le chant jusqu'aux « _six geese a laying_ » avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de jeter son livre sur le côté.

« Assez ! » rugit Snape. « Je vais à Poudlard. Même écouter ce foldingue baragouiner sur le passé de Noël est mieux que supporter cette torture. » Sur ce, Snape sortit du portrait.

Malfoy explosa de rire, reposant sa main sur le mur et appuyant presque sa tête sur le cadre du portrait vide. Il rit si fort et pendant si longtemps qu'Harry sentit les coins de ses lèvres se lever.

« Oh, Potter, c'était génial. Chaque année, je le tourmente pour me venger du fait qu'il m'ait donné cette saleté de portrait en cadeau de Noël. Il en a donné un à tous les Serpentards de ma promotion en cinquième année. Tu imagines ? »

Harry se gratta le nez en signe de compassion. « Je suis content que McGonagall n'a pas fait la même chose. »

Malfoy éclata de rire à nouveau et Harry sourit, puis il soupira, réalisant que la soirée était presque terminée. Supprimant de son esprit la misérable prise de conscience qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce que ça s'arrête, il se retourna et retrouva son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers avant de descendre pour atteindre le hall d'entrée. Quand il regarda le décor très stylé de la maison, les mots de Malfoy prirent soudain tout leur sens. Snape lui avait donné le portrait. C'était sa maison. _La maison de Malfoy._


	18. Chapter 18

Harry s'arrêta sur le champ. « C'est _ta_ maison ? » Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris, mais en vérité, il avait toujours supposé que Malfoy vivait encore avec ses parents dans le manoir ancestral des Malfoy.

Malfoy se stoppa à côté de lui et sourit. « En effet, Potter. »

« C'est sympa. »

« Tu t'attendais à des flammes et des démons porteurs de fourches ? »

« Je m'attendais à plus de_ vert_, » admit Harry. Le design des couleurs du hall d'entrée consistait de chocolat, d'ambre et de gouttes discrètes de bordeaux.

« J'ai gardé ça pour la chambre à coucher. »

Supprimant un élan d'intérêt soudain à la pensée de voir la chambre de Malfoy, tout en refoulant un empressement encore plus grand à l'idée d'entendre la voix de Malfoy dire simplement le mot « chambre à coucher », Harry jeta un regard vers le chandelier de cristal étincelant.

« Pas de gui, » commenta-t-il stupidement.

« Tu le regrettes ? » demanda Malfoy d'un ton bas. Il semblait soudain se tenir trop près. Ça enflammait Harry, ou peut-être était-ce la chaleur sur ses joues à lui qui lui faisait croire cela.

« Oui, » révéla-t-il.

Il entendit Malfoy reprendre son souffle. Puis, des doigts forts touchèrent son visage et ses lèvres cherchèrent avidement les siennes. Harry se rendit dans un soupir de plaisir et attendit que la voix de sa conscience commence à hurler et à lui ordonner de lui expliquer ce qu'il était en train de faire à bécoter Draco Malfoy sans en tirer parti, sans gui, sans rationalisation. La voix ne fit jamais surface, visiblement rendue muette par celle qui chantait, _génial, tout simplement merveilleusement, extraordinairement génial_.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry doive reprendre sa respiration. Ses mains agrippaient fermement les épaules de Malfoy et il tenta d'affaiblir leur pression avant d'y laisser des bleus. Il nota faiblement que la respiration de Malfoy paraissait tout aussi irrégulière que la sienne. Les mains de Malfoy s'étaient enroulées dans les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, les caressant légèrement avec ses pouces. Ses lèvres ne quittèrent celles d'Harry que pour se presser contre son cou juste derrière son oreille gauche.

« Tu restes prendre un verre ? » murmura Malfoy.

_Un verre, ouais, excellente idée_. Il pourrait par la suite blâmer cette folie sur la consommation d'alcool.

Il autorisa Malfoy à prendre sa main et le guider sous une arche au fond du couloir. En dépit du brouillard obscurcissant le cerveau d'Harry, il considéra la nouvelle pièce d'un œil favorable. Un immense foyer en pierre ne demandait qu'à être remarqué sur le mur du fond et un faible feu brûlait dans l'âtre. L'attention d'Harry fut attirée par un grand sapin de Noël qui dominait dans un coin. Il n'avait été décoré qu'en blanc et argent, orné de petites lumières blanches féériques et de sequins scintillants. Un tas de cadeaux reposaient en-dessous et leurs couleurs brillants contrastaient chaudement avec la beauté glacée de l'arbre.

Malfoy montra d'un geste un sofa en cuir pâle et Harry s'y assit, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise alors que Malfoy cheminait vers un bar tout proche d'où il commença à servir les boissons. « Ca te va du whisky pur feu ou tu préfères quelque chose de plus festif ? Du lait de poule, peut-être ? » [NT: boisson typique de Noël]

Harry se gratta le nez. « Je supporte pas ce truc. Donne-moi du whisky pur feu. »

Malfoy lui apporta un verre lourd en cristal rempli d'un liquide foncé et d'une poignée de glaçons. Harry but une gorgée avec plaisir et apprécia la brûlure qui lui traversa la gorge. Malfoy s'assit à ses côtés, assez près pour pouvoir se pencher sur lui mais pas à le toucher.

Harry resserra nerveusement ses doigts autour du verre. Il ne voulait pas boire trop, en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Il tenta de penser à quelque chose à dire mais son esprit ne cessait de revenir au baiser et il pouvait à peine se concentrer assez pour ne pas renverser son verre.

De longs doigts s'emparèrent finalement du verre humide de sueur qu'il tenait dans les mains. Malfoy se pencha en avant et posa les deux verres sur la table basse du salon avant de se pencher en arrière et de regarder Harry d'une façon tendre.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir terriblement chaud dans ces robes, Potter. Est-ce que tu aimerais que je t'aide à t'en débarrasser ? » Sans attendre de réponse, les mains de Malfoy furent sur lui et commencèrent à déboutonner les robes d'Harry, exposant le cachemire blanc en-dessous. Harry avait chaud et c'était loin d'être confortable. Un peu de fraîcheur lui parut une idée fantastique, même si sa température corporelle augmenta à nouveau à cause du geste intime de Malfoy.

Il rougit furieusement quand les mains de Malfoy atteignirent les boutons sur ses cuisses mais, Dieu merci, une terreur totale gardait son érection au repos. I avait été à moitié dur pendant leur petite session de bécotage dans l'entrée. Quand le dernier bouton fut retiré, Harry s'extirpa de son habit et il regarda avec intérêt les doigts de Malfoy bouger pour ôter ses propres robes. Harry aurait bien aimé l'aider mais il semblait être dans l'incapacité de localiser son courage de Gryffondor.

Malfoy se mit debout et laissa ses robes tomber avant de se rasseoir. Il balança le vêtement sur le bras du canapé. Il s'assit une fois de plus et toucha immédiatement la mâchoire d'Harry de la main. Son autre main se fixa légèrement sur le cachemire qui couvrait la poitrine d'Harry et elle suivit le trajectoire de ses os jusqu'à un point juste au-dessus de son nombril puis remonta.

Les doigts sur la mâchoire d'Harry tirèrent légèrement dessus, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant. Ses yeux se fermèrent en tremblant comme il capitulait. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un triple idiot en laissant ça se passer mais il ne semblait pas être rassasié de Malfoy. La gentille petite attirance qu'il avait ressentie auparavant s'était transformée tout au long de la soirée, mais leur premier baiser avait été comme un bourgeon, l'obligeant à admettre qu'il désirait Draco Malfoy. Et plus que pour un baiser.


	19. Chapter 19

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Malfoy fut extraordinairement gentil. Il l'alluma et goûta la bouche d'Harry, obligeant ses lèvres à se séparer. Cette gentillesse ne fit rien pour apaiser le torrent brûlant qui coulait dans les veines d'Harry, faisant son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Il était si concentré sur la bouche de Malfoy qui causait tant de réactions imprévisibles de sa part qu'il ne remarqua presque pas les doigts courant toujours sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'égarent plus bas, et encore plus bas…

Harry rompit le baiser et s'écarta, paniquant presque. Il fixa Malfoy avec de grands yeux.

Le dos de la main de Malfoy s'était glissé sur la ceinture et s'arrêta mortellement près de quelque chose de dur et vibrant. Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il fût prêt à franchir cette ligne. Il ne connaissait même pas les motifs de Malfoy pour agir ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il détestait détruire ce moment en parlant, mais détestait encore plus la pensée d'être utilisé. Est-ce que Malfoy projetait de le faire tomber de haut par la suite ?

« Je pensais que c'était clair, » ronronna Malfoy.

« Je sais ce qu'on fait, mais _pourquoi_ ? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est nécessaire de demander pourquoi ? »

Harry se raidit légèrement. « Tu sais que ça l'est. »

Malfoy soupira et son regard refusa de croiser celui d'Harry. Une de ses mains joua doucement avec la peau de son cou, envoyant des frissons enflammés sur des chemins rebelles, alimentant le feu brûlant dans le cratère qu'était le ventre d'Harry. « Je projette d'envoyer une chouette à Rita ce soir. Je la paierai pour qu'elle n'écrive rien sur toi. Et Goyle ne dira rien. Quant à Pansy… eh bien, personne ne la croit jamais de toute façon. C'est une commère et tout le monde le sait. Ta vertu est saine et sauve, Potter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton presque amer dans la voix de Malfoy. Les doigts de son autre main s'étaient élevés et jouaient maintenant avec les côtés de sa ceinture, chatouillant un côté puis l'autre. Harry se battit pour trouver ses mots.

Les yeux argent de Malfoy se verrouillèrent soudain aux siens d'une manière intense. Il se pencha en avant et dévora les lèvres d'Harry d'un baiser vorace avant de s'écarter en faisant glisser sa joue contre celle d'Harry, la pressant plus fortement contre la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse sentir sa respiration chaude et haletante tout contre son oreille.

« Je te veux tellement, Harry. Ca ne me dérange pas de n'être que ton sale petit secret. »

Ces mots immobilisèrent Harry sous le choc. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Malfoy et regarda vivement le blond qui l'observait d'une expression défiante. Harry pouvait pratiquement voir des rouages tourner. Apparemment, il s'attendait à un rejet.

« Hé, » dit Harry en adoucissant son regard et en caressant les traits fins du visage de Malfoy, le prenant en coupe comme s'il consolait un enfant effrayé. « Hé. »

La confusion obscurcit les yeux gris de Malfoy mais Harry brossa sa lèvre de son pouce, le rendant silencieux.

« Je ne veux que tu sois mon sale petit secret, » dit-il tout bas. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois un secret du tout. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, et mes amis vont sûrement flipper et la presse en fera des choux gras et tes amis... eh bien, tes amis semblent n'en avoir rien à cirer… mais tes parents ? Tu veux vraiment avoir à faire aux reporters et aux … et au scandale qui va arriver si tu es perçu comme mon... »

Malfoy déglutit difficilement. « Ton quoi, Harry ? »

"Mon, eh bien, mon... mon... mien, » dit-il finalement.

« Tien ? »

« Veux-tu être mien, Draco ? Me laisseras-tu être tien ? »

En disant ces mots, il se pencha en avant et brossa légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Malfoy, incertain, dans l'espoir d'une réponse positive.

Malfloy rejeta tout son corps en arrière, s'extirpant des mains de Harry pour le fixer avec de grands yeux. Pas exactement la réponse qu'Harry espérait.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux être en… en… en…? »

« En couple ? » proposa Harry pour l'aider.

« En couple, » finit Malfoy. « Avec moi ? »

Harry sourit et acquiesça avant de remettre ses mains sur le visage de Malfoy d'un air joueur. Se penchant à nouveau vers lui, il le pressa contre le bras du canapé. Il devait certainement froisser le matériau très cher des robes de Malfoy.

« Oui, je veux que nous formions un couple. » Ses doigts cherchèrent les joues, les tempes et la mâchoire de Malfoy.

« Et quand t'es venu cette splendide idée, Potter ? »

« Quand je t'ai embrassé chez Pansy, » dit Harry et il embrassa les lèvres de Malfoy aussi doucement que le toucher d'une plume.

« Stupide Gryffondor, » murmura Malfoy, mais Harry le sentit se détendre légèrement. « C'est complètement ridicule. »

« Je veux t'acheter des cadeaux pour Noël, et pour ton anniversaire, et pour notre anniversaire, » ajouta Harry sans respirer entre les baisers.

« Essaierais-tu de m'acheter maintenant ? »

« Ca marche ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Peut-être. »

Harry éclata de rire.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ! Premièrement, je dois m'excuser pour ce démoniaque retard ! Je n'avais pas prévu de devoir interrompre la traduction pendant si longtemps… Il ne reste que peu de chapitres, et celui qui suit est assez… chaud. Enjoy )

Avant que Malfoy ne puisse penser à davantage de raisons de protester, Harry décida de couper court aux discours en verrouillant ses lèvres à celles de Malfoy une fois de plus.

Malfoy ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Harry et recommença ses mouvements caressants, cette fois allant du haut en bas de son épine dorsale. Cela éloigna presque son esprit des incroyables mouvements qu'émettaient la langue de Malfoy qui jouait avec la sienne, le caressant d'une manière délicieuse, à tel point qu'Harry pensa qu'il était sur le point de brûler tout entier.

Il autorisa ses mains à bouger sur Malfoy, allant d'abord toucher ses épaules et ses bras, et glissant ensuite plus bas pour caresser les pectoraux et les côtes. Ce n'était pas assez. Même la soie fine du tee-shirt de Malfoy représentait une barrière à le rendre fou. Harry interrompit le baiser, juste assez longtemps pour tirer légèrement sur le tee-shirt, le détendant à la taille. Ses yeux demandèrent silencieusement la permission. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque Malfoy acquiesça. Il tira sur le tissu pour l'en libérer. Il continua son mouvement, le glissant vers le haut par-dessus la tête de Malfoy. Il laissa le tee-shirt flotter sur le sol, oublié, et ses yeux se noyèrent dans la chair nouvellement mise à nu.

Les mains de Malfoy étaient molles, posées de chaque côté de ses cheveux platine, adoptant une pose de relâchement décontracté, mais Harry lisait la tension qui envahissait chaque ligne de son corps. Il sourit d'un air encourageant et se tendit pour atteindre et s'emparer gentiment de ses deux poignets. De ses pouces, il traça des cercles légers sur le pouls de Malfoy pendant quelques instants ensuite, ses pouces redescendirent jusqu'aux avant-bras lisses de Malfoy, entraînant derrière eux une traînée de chair de poule. Il fut vaguement satisfait de n'y noter aucune Marque des Ténèbres et remercia le vide brièvement pour avoir au moins épargné cela à Malfoy. Harry avait tué Voldemort à temps pour éviter que cette magnifique peau soit gâchée.

Les doigts d'Harry tracèrent leur chemin sur la douce peau de velous où les bras de Malfoy se pliaient et fut récompensé par une inspiration, puis continua le mouvement jusqu'aux muscles tendus de son torse. Ses doigts quêteurs flottèrent sur les mamelons de Malfoy et les touchèrent à nouveau, sentant les pointes dures dans une ruée d'adrénaline. Il pouvait à peine croire que le blond l'autorisait à toucher…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy, mais sa voix était inégale, chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

« Je touche la moindre parcelle de toi que je peux, » répondit Harry.

Malfoy le regarda d'une expression circonspecte. « Personne… personne ne m'a jamais fait ça auparavant. »

« Hmmm, eh bien, j'ai trois mots pour les décrire, » dit Harry. Quand Malfoy le gratifia d'un regard déconcerté, il continua, « Putains d'abrutis. »

Ça lui valut un sourire qui le réchauffa encore plus que la sensation de la peau de Malfoy sous ses paumes. Il arrêta de jouer avec les mamelons de Malfoy, bien que le faible tremblement qui ondula tout au long du corps du blond lui fit souhaiter qu'il eut continué, si possible pendant des heures. Au lieu de ça, il étala ses mains sur l'abdomen de Malfoy tout en bougeant lentement, remontant ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assis, ses jambes berçant les fesses de Malfoy, et que les deux jambes de Malfoy soient écartées de chaque côté de ses hanches. S'il osait s'avancer un peu plus, leurs érections se toucheraient (et Malfoy en avait totalement une, qui, heureusement, tendait le tissu de son pantalon, et semblant aussi dure que celle d'Harry).

Ses mains bougèrent plus bas, caressant les poils fins sur le ventre de Malfoy et traçant un circle autour du creux de son nombril. Et ensuite, toujours plus bas…

Malfoy déglutit fortement lorsqu'Harry toucha la ceinture de son pantalon et s'arrêta sur les boutons, quémandant une fois de plus sans prononcer un mot. La langue rose de Malfoy sortit puis disparut alors qu'il acquiesçait. Harry se sentit à la fois transporté et légèrement terrifié pendant qu'il envoyer se faire voir son courage et commença à libérer la queue tendue de Draco.

Il défit rapidement les boutons, exposant la soie noire gonflée d'une manière fascinante. Harry la toucha non sans hésitation, le caressant du bout des doigts. Malfoy eut un tressaillement et Harry remonta ses yeux de l'entrejambe de Malfoy pour jauger l'expression de ses yeux. _Putain_, l'argent avait presque viré au noir et les lèvres de Malfoy étaient entrouvertes, formant un O magnifique. Harry le fixa du regard avec un émerveillement profond, pensant que ça devait être la chose la plus fascinante qu'il ait jamais vue.

Il le caressa à nouveau, glissant ses doigts de bas du sommet jusqu'à la base puis il remonta encore une fois. Le dos de Malfoy s'arqua et il gémit. « Harry, » murmura-t-il. C'était la chose la plus érotique qu'Harry avait jamais vécue mais ce n'est presque pas assez. Il cessa de caresser Malfoy juste assez longtemps pour enlever complètement le pantalon du blond, observant une pause assez longue pour tirer d'un coup sec sur les bottes noires et brillantes de Malfoy et les balancer quelque part loin du canapé. Quand les jambes de Malfoy furent nues, Harry ne put résister. Il toucha la peau nouvellement exposée, glissant ses mains sur les chevilles, les mollets, les genoux et les cuisses de Malfoy.

Ses mains montèrent très haut sur les cuisses de Malfoy et se glissèrent sous la soie noire pour s'enfoncer dans les boucles douces entourant l'érection de Malfoy, et puis restèrent presque tranquilles, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts frôlent…

Les mains de Malfoy s'enroulèrent soudain autour de ses poignets, les agrippant fermement. « Je veux te voir, » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.


	21. Chapter 21

Wahou! Voici de quoi ne pas vous laisser vous déshydrater... encore que? Enjoy :) Après celui-ci, plus que cinq chapitres!

Harry cligna des yeux sous la surprise, mais s'abandonna à la pression des mains de Malfoy sur ses poignets, enlevant les siennes du caleçon de Malfoy. Malfoy relâcha ses bras et se pencha en avant pour tirer sur le pull en cachemire, tout en défaisant la braguette du pantalon d'Harry, et le fit passer par dessus sa tête d'un mouvement fluide.

Harry se mordit presque la lèvre tant son incertitude était grande alors que les yeux de Malfoy voyageaient partout sur sa peau nue et il ressentit un soulagement indescriptible lorsqu'un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy. « J'ai voulu faire ça toute la soirée », dit-il.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry.

« Putain, oui. Regarder tes muscles jouer sous le cachemire... Une fois que le choc que m'ait procuré le fait que tu possèdes un pull en cachemire soit passé, bien entendu. »

Harry ne put répondre à cette pique, ébahi que Malfoy ne l'ait non seulement regardé, mais qu'il avait en plus voulu lui retirer ses vêtements toute la soirée. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un sort aussi merveilleux. Peut-être était-ce sa récompense pour avoir tué ce démon minable qui menaçait le monde. Si c'était le cas, il pardonnait le délai d'attente – ça en avait valu la peine.

« Enlève ton pantalon, » dit Malfoy d'un ton impérieux. Harry se poussa en arrière, ressentant une vague impression de perte lorsqu'il s'éloigna de dessous les longues jambes de Malfoy même s'il projetait de retourner s'y mettre tout de suite. Il se mit debout, virant ses chaussures et s'épluchant de son pantalon avec abandon. Il marqua un pause, ses mains sur la taille de son caleçon, soudain timide, même si son érection était plus qu'évidente à travers l'étoffe tendue.

Etonnamment, ce fut le petit sourire en coin de Malfoy qui le mit à l'aise. « Vert ? » demanda le blond d'un ton amusé.

« Ca faisait plus esprit de Noël ! » protesta Harry.

« Et ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu n'as pas arrêté de rêver de baiser un certain Serpentard. »

Harry eut du mal à avaler sa salive en entendant le mot _baiser_ de la bouche du « certain Serpentard ». « Bien sûr que non, » mentit-il et il se demanda depuis quand il avait en fait rêvé de Malfoy. Généralement, ses rêves avaient plus été du genre martelage de ses poings, mais il devait admettre qu'il y avait quelques fois pendant lesquelles il s'était réveillé, avec en tête la pensée très perturbante que ce n'était peut-être pas des poings qu'il aurait voulu utiliser pour marteler le blond, mais quelque chose d'autre d'aussi dur, chose qu'il avait dû caresser avec soumission, accompagné de la pensée d'une bouche chaude suçant sa bite pendant que ses mains s'enterraient dans de doux cheveux blonds…

Sa gorge s'assécha soudainement lorsqu'il rendit compte que son fantasme allait peut-être se réaliser, si l'expression affamée qu'arborait en ce moment le visage de Malfoy était d'une quelconque indication. Son érection tressauta avec une anticipation enthousiaste.

« Bien sûr que non, » répéta Malfoy, chaque syllabe rendant compte de son incrédulité. « Enlève ton pantalon. »

La gorge d'Harry fonctionnait mais c'étaient ses glandes salivaires qui avaient cessé de fonctionner, alors il inspira et expira profondément à la place. Il s'extirpa de son pantalon, l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied et se tint debout, complètement exposé devant le blond. Il réalisa que ses yeux étaient fortement fermés au moment où le silence devint insupportable. Il les ouvrit à contrecoeur pour voir les yeux de Malfoy grand ouverts, fixés sur sa queue turgescente.

« Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Malfoy ne parla pas. A la place, il bougea, balançant ses pieds sur le sol et penchant en avant son corps mince. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, une main pâle s'enroula sur la base de sa verge et la bouche brûlante de ses fantasmes s'enveloppa autour du gland. Harry inhala tellement brusquement qu'il sentit une pointe de douleur dans ses poumons. Des yeux argentés s'accrochèrent aux siens et Harry regarda Malfoy, qui avait la bite d'Harry dans sa bouche. Sa _bite_ était dans la _bouche_ de Draco Malfoy. Avant qu'il ne puisse assimiler complètement ce spectacle renversant, la langue de Malfoy lapa d'un petit coup la veine à la base, puis tourbillonna jusqu'au bout sensible, testant la fente et ce qui était sans aucun doute du sperme qui goutait. Le goût ne sembla pas déranger Malfoy, dont le regard était verrouillé à celui d'Harry, puisqu'il répéta cette manœuvre plusieurs fois, envoyant des frissons de plaisir batte précipitamment dans le sang d'Harry et l'amenant presque à répandre bien plus de fluide dans la bouche affamée de Malfoy.

« Oh, Mafloy, va te faire foutre, » couina-t-il.

Quelque chose d'effroyable se produisit : les mots firent s'arrêter le mouvement royal de la bouche de Malfoy et il s'écarta, laissant une sensation de froid là où l'air toucha la queue mouillée d'Harry. « D'accord. Si tu préfères ça. »

Finalement, les mots pénétrèrent le brouillard confus qui était précédemment le cerveau d'Harry. Malfoy retira le caleçon en soie qui avait recouvert ses reins et s'allongea sur le canapé. Un de ses pieds demeura sur le sol, tandis que l'autre s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa, donnant à Harry une vue fascinante de la verge protubérante de Malfoy et de ses testicules. Il aurait pu passer un bon moment à s'autoriser à dévorer des yeux ce qu'il y avait en vitrine mais un bruit impatient que produisit Malfoy l'arracha à sa contemplation.

Harry se pencha franchement en avant, se remettant en position dans un glissement alors que Malfoy soulevait ses deux jambes pour les placer de chaque côté des hanches d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'hésita pas à s'enfoncer en avant et premier contact de son pénis contre celui de Malfoy – _de Draco_ – fut magique. Il se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière, frottant leurs testicules les unes contre les autres et songea que le gémissement qu'il reçut de Draco était le son le plus délicieux qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Draco à nouveau, adorant sentir autant de cette peau si douce toucher la sienne. La pression sur sa queue était presque insupportable, cependant, il s'éloigna avant de se perdre totalement dans le baiser. Il se redressa et baissa la tête pour regarder à leurs deux érections, n'ayant soudain aucune idée de ce qu'on devait faire ensuite. Ses yeux perplexes montèrent jusqu'à ceux de Draco et le blond rit.

« Harry. Tu n'as jamais fait ça auparavant ? »

Harry secoua la tête et rougit, mais Draco fouilla simplement dans sa robe jetée plus loin et prit sa baguette. Après une brève leçon, durant laquelle Harry se sentit plutôt embarrassé mais encore plus excité, ses doigts allèrent toucher des parties de Draco Malfoy qu'il n'avait jamais imaginées même dans ses fantasmes les plus sauvages.

Apparemment, il toucha lesdites parties correctement, si l'on en jugeait par les cris gémis qui sortaient de la bouche du blond à chaque fois qu'Harry bougeait ces doigts comme…ça. Le dos de Draco s'arqua et Harry trouva qu'il pouvait très bien se contenter de baiser Draco de ses doigts aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Le serpentard, cependant, avait d'autres projets. « Bien, Harry. Très bien, mais j'ai besoin de ta queue. En moi. Maintenant. »

Harry accrocha presque ses doigts dans sa hâte à obéir, et il se sentit un moment peiné quand Draco tressaillit, mais il ne dit rien, alors Harry positionna rapidement la tête de sa verge bien lubrifiée sur l'entrée nouvellement libérée.

« Lentement, » dit Draco et Harry acquiesça. Il fit glisser son érection avec facilité, la guidant de sa main, et mordit sa lèvre quand il réalisa qu'elle ne passerait jamais. Peu importait le nombre de délicieux préliminaires pour le détendre, ils ne pourraient jamais – il glapit de stupéfaction, choqué, car Malfoy poussa ses hanches en avant dans un claquement, empalant presque Harry jusqu'à la garde.

Draco s'affaissa sur les coussins du sofa, tremblant. « Attends une minute, » le pria-t-il.

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry, incertain de pouvoir bouger même s'il essayait. Il était trop occupé à assimiler le fait qu'il était engainé dans le fourreau chaud le plus étroit qu'il ait jamais expérimenté – pas que ce soit le seul qu'il ait jamais expérimenté.

Après de longs moments, durant lesquels Harry recouvra finalement ses sens et de même le besoin déséspéré de bouger, Draco dit, « Okay. Okay, Harry. »

Harry inspira pour se raffermir et se retira, gémissant presque tout haut en sentant cette chaleur glissante agripper sa verge comme il bougeait. La psalmodie mentale recommença et menaça de franchir ses lèvres sous la forme d'un torrent de mots sans queue ni tête. Il poussa en avant à nouveau, gentiment, mais Draco se balança avec lui, le serrant pour qu'il vienne plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Les yeux d'Harry sautèrent sur ceux de Draco lorsqu'il entendit un cri faible, mais le sorbes argentées étaient bien fermées.

« Encore, Harry. Encore, encore. »

Harry le fit à nouveau. Et plusieurs autres encore, jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements soient à la limite de l'abrutissant, s'enfonçant profondément et rapidement, sous les cris de Draco pour le presser. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de Draco fermement pour se soutenir, si fort qu'il eut peur de laisser des bleus, mais il n'osa pas relâcher la pression. Les mains de Draco s'accrochaient au sofa comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Harry sentit son orgasme monter, gonfler comme une vague débordante, et il réalisa qu'il avait plutôt négligé la verge érigée de Draco. Il laissa l'une des hanches pâles pour prendre en main l'érection de Draco. Il aurait dû sentir quelque satisfaction quand elle vibra immédiatement sous le toucher et qu'un liquide explosa pratiquement du bout, mais il était bien trop distrait lui-même par les spasmes serrant sa propre verge. Il lança sa tête en arrière en criant presque quand il vint si fort qu'il vit blanc. Ses spasmes et frissons semblèrent ne jamais s'arrêter but, finalement, ils se calmèrent assez pour qu'il puisse s'effondrer comme une masse molle sur le torse de Draco.

« Je crois que tu as fini par me tuer, » dit Harry depuis les mèches moites de cheveux blonds emmêlées sur son visage.

Les bras de Draco se serrèrent autour du dos d'Harry, encore une chose à laquelle il pourrait très bien s'habituer rapidement. « Comment ça, Harry ? »

« Je peux plus bouger. Je pense que je suis mort de plaisir. »

« Ca semble contagieux. Peut-être qu'on est morts tous les deux. »

Harry gloussa. « J'étais pas sûr d'atteindre le paradis. »

Au lieu de faire un commentaire pernicieux sur l'Elu, Draco ne fit que le serrer un peu plus fort.


	22. Chapter 22

Le derrière d'Harry était froid mais le reste de son corps était bien au chaud et il se sentit trop alangui pour bouger. Le corps sous lui remua légèrement et il lui demanda, « Je t'écrase pas ? »

« Non », répondit Draco.

Harry sourit en entendant ce seul mot, mais il suspecta que Draco mentait. Il se releva un peu et grimaça sous la sensation collante entre eux. Draco prit soin de cela en lançant un rapide charme qu'il murmura, ce qui coupa le souffle à Harry pendant un instant. Il passa une main lisse sur son ventre propre et sourit.

« Tu pars ? » demanda Draco quand Harry s'assit sur le canapé, et, même s'il avait légèrement conscient d'être nu, était incapable de ne pas reluquer le blond allongé. Draco tenait nonchalamment sa baguette d'une main, pendant que l'autre traçait un chemin au hasard sur le montant du canapé. Harry eut l'envie soudaine que ces doigts glissent sur sa peau mais la question de Malfoy le surprit assez pour qu'il en oublie ses pensées.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tu veux que je parte ? » demanda-t-il, soudain nerveux. Avait-il poussé trop fort ? En avait-il trop demandé à Malfoy sans que celui-ci ne le veuille ? Il se ficha des claques mentales pour avoir employé le terme « couple » si rapidement, surtout quand il venait à peine d'en comprendre la notion lui-même.

Draco s'assit. « Si tu veux, » dit-il rapidement.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence gêné. Les yeux d'Harry étudièrent le profil de Draco. Ses yeux platine étaient fixés sur l'arbre et Harry vit une légère rougeur colorer ses joues. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et une de ses mèches s'était prise dans ses cils incroyablement longs. Elle remua quand il cligna des yeux et Harry réagit instinctivement en la mettant sur le côté de son visage, autorisant ses phalanges à se tracer un chemin sur le front de Malfoy et ce jusqu'à ses joues.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de partir, » dit Harry intensément, et les yeux de Draco s'accrochèrent aux siens avec surprise. Harry gémit et enroula sa main autour du cou de Draco pour l'attirer dans un baiser enflammé. Bordel, il se remettait déjà à durcir.

Les bras de Draco enveloppèrent son cou et l'attirèrent contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent tous les deux besoin d'air et Draco demanda, « Chambre ? »

« Absolument, » dit Harry. Il tâtonna pour trouver sa robe et en sortit sa baguette avant de prendre ses vêtements.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin, » dit Draco d'un ton séducteur. Harry lui sourit et suivit la forme nue de Draco qui se retourna et monta les escaliers. Harry ne put résister à l'envie de caresser les courbes des fesses de Draco qui bougeaient devant lui.

« Hé, Draco, combien de fois m'as-tu dit que j'étais un lèche-cul ? »

Le blond lui jeta un petit sourire grivois par-dessus son épaule. « Trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es sur le point de savoir à quel point tu avais raison. » Harry le plaqua au sommet des escaliers. Draco s'étala à quatre pattes sur l'épaisse moquette dans un cri. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Harry commença à presser ses fesses pâles de doux baisers, s'approchant d'une manière fascinante de la fente de Draco et baladant sa langue sur les points sensibles.

« Potter, va te faire… » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Okay, » répondit Harry agréablement. Il se remit sur ses pieds et aida Draco à se mettre debout, enchanté de constater que la verge du Serpentard était maintenant aussi dure que la sienne.

« Dans la chambre. MAINTENANT, » ordonna Draco en pointant le fond du couloir.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Il trottina jusqu'au fond du couloir indiqué et, allègrement, salua : « Bonjour, Severus, » tout en passant, un peu surpris du retour si rapide du maître de potions.

Draco en tomba presque sur les épaules d'Harry quand ils pénétrèrent l'immense chambre à coucher au fond du couloir, tremblant de rire. « T'as vu son visage ? »

Harry rit avec lui et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit.


	23. Chapter 23

Note de la traductrice: je tiens à m'excuser plaaaatement pour cet abominable retard... En cause: un job prenant, des études qui le sont encore plus et... comme une crise d'Alzeimer prononcée concernant cette fic! Mais bon, on est repartis, pour les courageux qui sont encore là! Plus que quelques chapitres avant que l'on clôture cette petite douceur d'avant Noël ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Faire l'amour sur le canapé avait été fantastique mais Harry préféra bien plus le lit massif de Draco. la chambre elle-même avait presque un air de Noël, avec ses ombres de vert qui variaient, éclairées de blanc et de lueurs argentées. Les meubles en chêne de Draco étaient blanchis.

Il n'eut que quelques instants pour apprécier le décor car les lèvres et les mains de Draco détournèrent rapidement son attention. Les préliminaires étaient lents et immensément satisfaisants. Ils explorèrent le corps de l'autre de leurs mains, leurs lèvres et leur langue.

Draco ne marqua de pause qu'une seule fois. Il vacilla au-dessus d'Harry, dont les jambes s'étaient largement écartées pour lui accorder un droit d'accès. Son sexe vibrant réclamait douloureusement de l'attention, même si Draco s'était très fortement appliqué à lui en fournir. Harry se sentait presque vénéré par les actions attentives de Draco.

« Tu vas vraiment me laisser te prendre ? » demanda Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Le laisser ?_ Si Draco ne s'y mettait pas bientôt, Harry pourrait bien lui jeter un sort. « Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ? Tu m'as bien laissé le faire, toi. »

« Oui, mais tu es le Sauveur du Monde et je ne suis qu'un modeste Mangemort. »

Harry toucha le visage magnifique au-dessus du sien et lui lança un regard furieux. « Je sais très bien que tu ne le crois pas. Tu es l'une des rares personnes au monde à ne jamais me foutre sur un saleté de piédestal. On a tous les deux fait de notre mieux avec les atouts qu'on nous a fournis. »

Les traits de Draco semblèrent se radoucir. « Tu le penses vraiment, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry tira Draco en avant et l'entraîna dans un autre baiser. La façon dont Draco faisait l'amour était lente et sensuelle. Il prit soin de s'assurer qu'Harry ne souffrit pas – chose impossible, mais quand il vit l'expression de pur bonheur sur le visage séduisant de Draco, cela le rendit encore plus déterminé à résister à la douleur aussi longtemps que possible. Surtout quand ça procurait apparemment autant de plaisir à son nouvel amant. Une fois que la douleur se dissipa, il décida rapidement que Draco pouvait le baiser six fois par jour s'il le voulait.

Quand les dernières sensations d'un plaisir extraordinaire s'évanouirent, Harry fixa les chaleureux yeux argent de Draco et se rendit compte qu'il était tombé amoureux après seulement une courte nuit.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Draco.

« J'essaie de penser à la façon de te demander de m'épouser, » répondit Harry.

Draco rit Harry sut qu'il ne se fatiguerait jamais non plus de ce son. « Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Si je ne le suis pas maintenant, je le serai bientôt. Je te conseille d'y songer un peu. »

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent sous la surprise. « Alors tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu parlais de te mettre en couple ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Es-tu d'accord pour devenir mon amant permanent et exclusif ou pas ? »

« Et si je ne le veux pas ? »

Harry sourit. « On m'a souvent dit que j'étais têtu. »

A son grand soulagement, Draco éclata de rire. « Tu veux dire que tu vas continuer à me suivre d'une manière obsessive tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je dise oui ? »

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je peux être obsessif, » l'assura Harry.

« Et si je sors avec d'autres personnes ? »

« Alors je les rechercherai tel un chasseur et je leur lancerai un sort sans aucune merci. »

« Ca ne ressemble pas à l'attitude du Sauveur. »

« Je suis prêt à devenir le nouveau Mage Noir, si nécessaire. »

Le sourire de Draco était splendide. « Tu deviendrais le nouveau Mage Noir pour moi ? Tu sacrifierais honneur, noblesse et tout ce qui est bon et gentil ? »

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là, mais ouais, » admit Harry.

Draco l'attira à lui et l'embrassa férocement. Puis, il murmura : « Je suppose que je suis à toi, Harry. »

Harry le tint près de lui, se prélassant à la pensée merveilleuse de ce contentement absolu.

« A moi, » dit-il d'une manière possessive.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 ! On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fic ! Plus que deux chapitres après celui-là… Eh oui, déjà.. ! Même si je suis devenue très fainéante sur la fin, je me rattrape en vous proposant le 24 un peu plus tôt que … euh… d'habitude !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry se sentait si bien, si contenté et si heureux que cela lui prit un certain avant de comprendre où il était. Il se secoua pour faire disparaître les derniers vestiges du sommeil et ouvrit les yeux sur une tête garnie de cheveux blonds.

Cette vue gonfla son cœur et il renforça la pression de son bras autour de la taille de Draco. la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi bien fut soudain évidente –il était complètement enroulé autour de l'autre homme. En train de lui faire des câlins.

Draco produisit un son presque inaudible, mais pétulant, et se renfonça tout contre lui. Harry leva la tête et s'aperçut que la majorité de la couverture se trouvait de son côté, abandonnant presque le corps de Draco. Il devait probablement avoir froid.

Il enleva sa main de la taille de Draco avec réluctance et remit fermement la couverture sur le blond.

« Tu ne… pars pas ? » La voix était rendue rêche par le sommeil, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Il frotta son nez dans le cou de Draco et remit son bras là où il était, se repositionnant contre le dos de Draco. « Essaie donc de te débarasser de moi, » répondit-il. Il pressa plusieurs baisers sur la chair sensible.

La main de Draco trouva la sienne et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. « Tu restes, » murmura Draco. « Tu as chaud. »

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent. Il était plus que volontaire pour une autre plongée dans le sommeil mais un bruit énorme les secoua tous les deux. Le corps de Draco se tendit lorsque ça recommença.

« Par Merlin, il y a quelqu'un à la porte d'entrée. Quelle heure est-il ? »

Harry tourna la tête et jeta un regard à l'horloge richement ornée près du rideau de Draco. « Un peu plus que huit heures. Tu attendais de la visite ? »

« Non. Ignore-les. Ils partiront. »

Au lieu de cela, le martèlement se fit entendre encore plus fort. Harry s'éloigna de Draco et s'assit. « Repose-toi. Je vais me débarrasser d'eux, d'accord?"

« Harry, je retire plein de choses méchantes que j'ai dites à propos de toi pendant des années. Tu es un vrai prince. » Draco tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture et s'en couvrit presque la tête. Il sembla se dissoudre entièrement dans le lit.

Harry gloussa tout en remettant son pantalon. Il trouva son chemin jusqu'au couloir et descendit les escaliers, notant mentalement que Draco n'était pas du matin.

Il ouvrit tout grand la porte d'entrée, s'attendant à voir apparaître quelque vendeur super zélé mais sa mâchoire tomba grande ouverte quand il reconnut ses amis. Ron et Hermione se tenaient sur le porche, de la neige s'accumulant dans leurs cheveux à cause des flocons qui tombaient.

Ils le fixèrent d'une expression identique, remarquant visiblement :

l'absence d'un certain nombre de vêtements,

ses cheveux froissés par Malfoy.

« Hm. On s'est inquiétés, comme tu ne nous as pas appelés la nuit dernière, » dit Ron. « Donc, tu vas bien ? »

« Nous pensions qu'il y avait une chance pour que Malfoy t'ait jeté un sort et laissé pour mort quelque part, » ajouta Hermione. « Mais, apparemment, tu es vivant et tu vas bien. »

« Très bien, même, » dit Harry dans un sourire lent.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle le regarda d'une manière spéculative. "Eh bien, nous allons y aller, dans ce cas. Viens, Ron. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « T'étais bourré ou quoi ? T'as dormi sur le canapé de Malfoy cette nuit, hein, Harry?"

Harry explosa de rire. « Eh bien, ouais, j'étais sur son canapé à un moment, » admit-il.

Hermione rougit mais Ron sembla encore plus confus, alors qu'elle enroula son bras autour du sien.

La voix de Draco résonna du haut des escaliers. « Harry ? C'est qui ? »

Harry sourit à nouveau, se rendant compte que Draco était sur le point de réaliser combien Harry était sérieux lorsqu'il disait ne pas vouloir le garder secret. « Je pense que vous devriez venir prendre une tasse de thé à l'intérieur. »


	25. Chapter 25

Bonne année! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic :-)

* * *

Hermione semblait légèrement paniquée mais Ron, quant à lui, ne fit que le fixer comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« A l'intérieur? » répéta Ron.

A ce moment-là, Draco avait déjà atteint le bas des marches. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et jeta à Harry un regard difficile à déchiffrer – qui contenait, semblait-il, en partie de la méfiance et en partie de la curiosité. Harry frissonna sous l'air froid, se rendant compte qu'il n'était habillé que d'un pantalon. Draco s'était au moins revêtu d'une robe de chambre noire qui avait l'air bien chaude.

« Oui, à l'intérieur ! » répéta Harry. « Il fait un froid glacial dehors. Draco, ça ne t'ennuie pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » Le ton de Draco ne semblait que légèrement sarcastique. « Entrez donc, intrépides amis d'Harry. Vous êtes venus le secourir ? »

Harry tendit la main et tira Ron à l'intérieur avant qu'Hermione ne puisse concocter d'excuse, même si sa main s'était déjà accrochée au manteau de Ron avant qu'Harry ne l'ait tiré d'un coup sec hors de sa prise. Ses lèvres se réduisirent à une ligne mince mais elle se traîna courageusement à l'intérieur et laissa Harry fermer la porte.

Draco fit un geste en direction du couloir menant à la salle à manger. « Asseyez-vous. Je vais préparer du thé et des petites choses à croquer. »

Les yeux d'Harry roulèrent, il se rendait compte que Draco se foutait d'eux par cette phrase puis il remarqua le sourire sur ses lèvres et comprit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Ron et Hermione avancèrent en hésitant à travers le couloir indiqué.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que le pantalon dont il s'tétait attifé dans une hâte fatiguée appartenait à Draco – les vêtements d'Harry, tout comme ceux de Draco, étant épapillés dans un bazar monstrueux depuis la nuit dernière, sur le canapé du salon.

« Tu es diabolique, » dit Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules. « C'est toi qui les as laissés entrer. »

Harry entoura son épaule de son bras et le rapprocha de lui, avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe. « Allons les affronter, dans ce cas, mon cher petit ami. J'espère que tu es prêt. »

Draco ne bougea pas, en dépit de l'empressement d'Harry. « Tu étais sérieux ? »

Harry éclata de rire. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te le prouver ? Attends, je crois que je sais." Il prit la main de Dracp et le mena dans la salle à manger, où Ron et Hermione les attendaient près de l'arbre qui brillait toujours, évitant complètement de s'approcher du canapé. Le visage de Ron était aussi rouge qu'une pomme mûre et Hermione fixait l'arbre avec obstination, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'elle ait jamais vue.

« Ron, Hermione. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Draco et moi, on sort ensemble, » dit Harry sans préambule. Après cela, il attira Draco vers lui et l'entraîna dans un baiser torride. Le blond resta tendu pendant un long moment, puis il se décontracta lentement dans les bras d'Harry pour finalement fondre dans ce baiser et mêler ses doigts aux cheveux d'Harry.

Ledit Harry avait presque oublié ses amis quand Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et quand il prit conscience des bruits d'étouffement provenant de Ron.

« Harry, je pense que nous pouvons bien nous en rendre compte par nous-mêmes. Tu peux passer quand tu auras le temps, okay ? » Harry savait que sa question était plus un ordre qu'une réelle interrogation, mais à ce moment-là, il n'était que peu intéressé par la manière dont ses amis réagiraient à tout ce qui aurait rapport avec sa vie amoureuse. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par tout digérer c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

« A plus tard ! » dit Harry d'un ton joyeux avant de retourner à sa précédente activité.

Quand le son de la porte d'entrée se refermant leur arriva, Draco s'écarta et dit, « Je pense que tu es en bonne position pour atteindre le statut de Mage Noir. »

Harry sourit. « Ils comprendront. Maintenant, où en étions-nous? »

« A peu près là, » dit Draco et il replongea vers Harry.


	26. Chapter 26

Voilà - enfin - le dernier chapitre! Un très grand pardon pour celles et ceux qui l'attendaient, l traduction a été terminée il y a un bout de temps mais je suis une vraie tête de linotte et j'ai oublié de la poster.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry était nerveux. Il vérifia de quoi il avait l'air pour la huitième fois mais retint ses doigts, de peur qu'ils n'aillent toucher ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses en les emmêlant.

Au lieu de cela, il caressa sa robe des doigts une dernière fois, sachant qu'elle, au moins, paraissait bien. Il n'avait rien épargné, afin que Malfoy – maintenant Draco – n'aie aucune raison de le dédaigner.

Eh bien, aucune raison visible, du moins. Leur couple était trop récent pour qu'Harry ait la moindre confiance en sa capacité à résister à la pression du public. Il avait passé presque toutes ses vacances de Noël bien installé chez Draco, nu la plupart du temps.

Un bref séjour chez les Weasley le jour de Noël avait amené de nombreuses discussions guindées en présence de tout le monde, bien qu'ils se soient été gentiment retenus de lui poser des questions en public… à part George qui avait beuglé à table lors du dîner : « Alors, Harry, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait du frotti frotta entre toi et Draco Malfoy, maintenant. C'est vrai ? »

L'arrêt total de mouvement et le silence figé qui avait suivi avait fait rougir les joues d'Harry mais il avait simplement répondu : « C'est vrai. »

George avait levé son verre pour faire un toast et dit : « Tant mieux pour toi, Harry. » Ron avait grommelé ce qui avait semblé être un rire mais un rire amusé, et non pas sarcastique. Molly avait demandé très fort si quelqu'un voulait plus de pommes de terre et on en était resté là.

En fait, il s'était demandé s'il aurait dû ramener Draco mais savait sans même avoir à le demander que son nouveau petit ami aurait refusé tout net. Il avait conscience qu'il entamerait ce sujet de conversation un autre jour. Si un autre jour allait suivre celui d'aujourd'hui.

Il lança un sort de Tempus et soupira. C'était le moment. Il lança un coup d'œil au miroir une dernière fois, ignora son reflet et transplana.

A chaque fois qu'il se rendait à une soirée du Ministère, Harry se souvenait à quel point il les détestait. Bien sûr, lors de la dernière, il était tombé sur Draco Malfoy qui chantait pour Pansy Parkinson dans une pièce isolée et ça lui avait changé la vie, mais, tout de même, celle-ci commençait vraiment de la même façon que la précédente.

Harry sourit de façon idiote et serra les mains d'épouses d'employés du Ministère – apparemment une toute nouvelle fournée par rapport à celle qui était venue lors de la fête de Noël, étant donné qu'on n'était qu'au Nouvel An et qu'il aurait supposé pouvoir en reconnaître plus que quelques-unes. Il devait peut-être blâmer l'alcool pour la déficience de sa mémoire. Harry avait descendu une coupe de champagne pour calmer ses nerfs. Cela avait fonctionné tellement bien qu'il en avait descendu d'autres.

Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce progressivement pour trouver une tête blonde familière, se plissant d'impatience. Draco avait promis de venir, même s'il n'avait pas commenté les propos insistants d'Harry pour rendre leur couple public.

« Attention au gui, Harry, » dit Ron en pointant son doigt par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit un fouillis menaçant de feuilles et de baies auquel quelqu'un avait lancé un sort flotter partout dans la salle. Plutôt retors. Sûrement l'œuvre d'un ancien Serpentard.

Il s'écarta furtivement pour l'éviter et regarda une fois de plus les invités présents, retenant presque sa respiration quand il repéra un éclair blond familier. Draco était là ! Harry avança d'un pas vers lui sans s'en rendre compte mais une prise se resserra sur son bras pour le retenir.

« Ne fais pas ça, Potter, » l'avertit une voix. Harry se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à Pansy Parkinson. « Draco m'a dit de te demander de rester loin de lui ce soir. »

« _Quoi ?_ » demanda Harry.

« Et il le pense vraiment. Les reporters n'ont pas arrêté de te renifler le train de toute la nuit, comme des vautours. Laisse-le tranquille. »

Harry avait à peine remarqué les journalistes, bien qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient sans doute été plus agressifs que d'habitude.

« C'est lui qui les a incités au départ lorsqu'il m'a traîné pour aller chanter chez Rita Skeeter ! » siffla-t-il avec agacement.

« Oui, eh bien, il avait l'intention de la rappeler. Mais on l'a distrait, » dit-elle et elle lui adressa un sourire entendu.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'extirpa de sa prise. « Dans ce cas-là, il me le dira lui-même. »

« Comme tu veux, Potter. S'il est furieux après ça, ce sera pour ta pomme. »

Harry marqua une pause, soudain peu sûr de lui. Son esprit retraça les deux derniers jours. Etait-il possible que Draco ne veuille pas vraiment se retrouver en couple ? Harry s'était-il bordé d'illusions en se faisant croire des choses qui n'existaient pas ?

Il lança un œil vers Draco. Celui-ci ignorait le troupeau de reporters faisant foule autour de lui tout en échangeant des plaisanteries avec le Ministre. Kingsley fit décamper le tas d'appareils photo ambulant d'un regard, et de ce fait il procura à Harry l'occasion non intentionnelle de mieux contempler son amant.

Draco portait des robes en cachemire. Harry ne le savait que trop bien, le jeune blond ayant défilé avec la veille, rien que pour lui, et cela juste avant que les mains d'Harry ne lui tombent dessus pour déshabiller le corps tremblant de Draco, tandis que la bouche d'Harry embrassait lentement chaque parcelle de chair qui se révélait. Il se sentit déchiré en les regardant. Elles étaient de couleur gris-argent, pour suivre avec ses yeux, et peut-être aussi avec son cœur froid comme l'acier.

Draco évitait son regard, alors Harry grinça : « Très bien » en direction de Pansy et se dirigea ensuite vers le buffet, où des boissons bien plus potables que du champagne ou du punch avaient élu domicile. Plusieurs concoctions dans des fioles de potions semblaient mortelles et même si Harry savait qu'elles étaient légales – on était tout de même à une soirée organisée par le Ministère -, il devinait qu'elles devaient flirter dangereusement avec les limites de la loi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il au barman, en désignant un liquide vert d'apparence toxique.

« La piqûre de Salazar. »

Harry renifla. Parfait. Il noierait sa mauvaise humeur dans une putain de boisson de Serpentard. C'était bien approprié. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Du whisky Pur-Feu, de l'absinthe, de la vodka, du sucre et du citron vert. »

« J'en prends six. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pas de questions, » rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Il attendit impatiemment que l'homme retrouve un plateau en métal d'où il sélectionna six fioles. Il les tendit à Harry qui se força à sourire et dit :

« Merci. »

Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule en prétextant devoir se dépêcher de rejoindre un quelconque groupe de personnes pour éviter toute conversation. Une fois qu'il eut atteint l'une des portes de sortie, il se glissa doucement à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il en avait terminé avec les évènements mondains et les faux-semblants.

Une fois installé comfortablement sur sa chaise, il sortit l'une des fioles et s'allongea dans son fauteuil, et mit les pieds sur son bureau. Il enleva le bouchon et but une gorgée. C'était plus sucré qu'il ne le pensait, et acide aussi, ça mordait bien la langue et réchauffait lentement. Potable. Tout comme un certain blond qui s'était infiltré dans ses veines d'une façon bien pire que ce qu'aucune boisson alcoolisée pourrait le faire.

Il rabattit sa tête en arrière et termina cul-sec, ignorant la brûlure dans sa gorge. Peut-être qu'en se rendant suffisamment ivre, il pourrait faire semblant que les jours précédents n'avaient jamais été.

Harry était en train de tirer sur le bouchon du deuxième flacon – qui était collant – quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un grand bruit, laissant apparaître l'objet de son agacement sur le seuil. Harry le regarda pendant un moment, tentant de supprimer un élan incontrôlable d'émotions. Putain, il était tellement magnifique. Et, maintenant, Harry savait ce que ses robes cachaient. Chaque courbe et chaque délié pâle.

« On boit seul pour le Nouvel An, Harry ? »

Harry détourna le regard d'un air dédaigneux et tira sur le bouchon têtu. « On m'a informé que ma présence n'était pas désirée. »

Draco marcha jusqu'au bureau et le contourna, chacun de ses pas faisant augmenter le rythme cardiaque d'Harry. Il prit le flacon des mains de ce dernier et l'examina. « On t'a mal informé, Harry. » Il fit sauter le bouchon facilement et amena la fiole à ses lèvres. Harry regarda Draco en boire le contenu sans mot dire, admirant à la place la courbe de sa gorge et la perfection de ses traits.

« Et puis quoi ? Pansy m'a dit de me tenir loin de toi. » Il entendit l'amertume qui teintait sa voix mais n'essaya même pas de la cacher.

Draco arrêta de boire. Il leva le flacon et le fixa d'une curieuse expression. « C'est pour ton bien, Harry. Visiblement, ton instinct de préservation est en chute libre. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Draco finit la fiole et la balança sur le bureau. « Tu les as vus, là-bas. Ils t'auraient réduit en poussière s'ils avaient pu penser une seconde que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Quelqu'un de ta stature ne peut décemment pas être vu en compagnie d'une personne telle que moi. » Draco souleva l'un des pieds d'Harry et bloqua sa jambe pour prendre place entre les deux siennes. Harry fronça les sourcils quand Draco se mit lentement à genoux. Ses mains tracèrent vers le haut sur les cuisses d'Harry, montant toujours, mais Harry attrapa ses poignets et stoppa ses mouvements. Il enleva ses pieds du bureau et s'assit tout droit pour pouvoir regarder l'expression défensive qu'arborait Draco.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'énerve vraiment, Draco, » demanda-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Draco se pencha en avant, implorant visiblement un baiser, les yeux partiellement fermés. « Quoi, Harry ? »

Harry sentit un éclair d'agacement le traverser, parce que sa technique avait failli marcher. Le petit con connaissait bien le pouvoir de séduction qu'il avait sur Harry et il l'utilisait d'une façon très Serpentarde. La tentation de l'embrasser, au moins une fois, le faisait boullir. Au lieu de cela, il convoqua un peu de volonté, dépassa la bouche envoûtante et pressa ses lèvres sur le coin de l'oreille de Draco.

« Que les gens me disent que quelque chose _est pour mon bien_, » murmura-t-il.

Après ça, il sauta sur ses pieds. Draco parut un peu alarmé en se relevant. Harry n'avait pas relâché ses poignets, mais il en libéra un alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, emportant Draco dans son élan.

« Quoi ? Attends, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Harry marqua une pause sur le seuil et se retourna pour regarder son amant. « Juste une dernière question pour toi, Draco. »

Le visage du jeune homme s'était figé dans un masque d'agacement visible mais il hocha la tête poliment.

« Tu étais sérieux lorsque tu disais que tu serais d'accord pour devenir mon amant permanent et exclusif ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais bien que oui. Et toi, tu étais sérieux quand tu disais devenir le prochain Mage Noir ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « D'accord, peut-être que je plaisantais. Mais je le pensais vraiment quand je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu sois à moi, Draco. Je ne me cacherai pas dans l'ombre et ne te garderai pas dans un placard comme si j'avais honte de toi. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas être en vu en public avec moi. »

« C'est à toi que je pense, Harry, » répliqua Draco. « Je ne suis pas bon pour toi. »

L'agacement que ressentai Harry se dissipa immédiatement grâce aux mots de Draco. « Je pense que c'est moi qui devrais être seul juge en la matière, pas toi ? »

Draco parut inquiet pendant un instant, puis rétorqua. « Tu n'as pas toujours suivi le meilleur des juges, surtout en ce qui te concerne. »

« Dit l'homme qui s'est déguisé en Détraqueur. »

Draco rougit et tenta de s'extirper de poigne d'Harry. « J'étais juste un gamin ! »

« Je sais, ça. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

En réponse à sa question, Harry ne reçut qu'un grognement. Puis les yeux de Draco se fixèrent aux siens, intenses et sérieux. « Harry. Je veux que tu sois sûr de toi. Ne le fais surtout pas si tu ne t'es pas préparé aux conséquences. »

Harry relâcha le bras de Draco et prit son visage en coupe doucement. « Je n'ai jamais été plus certain. Les conséquences peuvent aller se faire pendre. Je te veux, Draco. Et je veux que le monde entier le sache. »

Des cils blonds couvrirent les yeux gris. Draco soupira d'une voix tremblante. « D'accord. »

Harry se pencha vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu es sûr ? Je ne ferai rien que tu ne désires pas. Promis. »

Les mains de Draco s'élevèrent pour s'enrouler autour de la taille d'Harry et le rapprocher de lui. « Par Merlin, non, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je suis… »

« Effrayé ? »

Draco renifla de dédain. « Tu aimerais bien. » C'était évidemment un réflexe de sa part et Harry sentit sa tension redescendre alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux.

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Un peu. Mais ça ira. »

Draco le serra plus fort. « Ca ira, » répéta-t-il. Puis il releva la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un long moment. Les mains d'Harry parcoururent les robes en cachemire doux, n'ayant qu'une hâte, pouvoir les enlever à nouveau. A en juger par la réaction de Draco, il y consacrerait du temps. Un temps qui équivaudrait à des années, si tout se passait bien.

« Allons-y, » dit finalement Harry, en reculant et liant leurs deux mains ensemble.

Draco hocha de la tête. « C'est parti. »

« Et peut-être qu'un peu plus tard, tu pourras me chanter un petit quelque chose, » suggéra Harry, caressant de ses doigts ceux de Draco tout en ouvrant la porte de l'autre.

« N'en demande pas trop, Potter, » grogna Draco.

Harry éclata de rire et s'en alla présenter son petit ami au Monde Sorcier. Cette nouvelle année s'annonçait splendide.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
